


Part of your world-Harry Hook x Reader

by Decendantofthesparrow



Series: Part of Your World [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Abusive Parents, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other, Slow Burn, and hand to hand combat, bad father captain hook, but not sword fighting, by the end harry really really loves reader, harry hook x reader - Freeform, harry slowly falls for the reader, he doesn't realize he is in love till reader saves his ass from his dad, hook sells harry when he cant pay for shit, like true love stage, reader being a bad ass, reader has crush on harry, reader is good at parkour, so harry teaches her, that turns into actual love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decendantofthesparrow/pseuds/Decendantofthesparrow
Summary: who doesn’t love the Disney World? well, (y/n) especially loves descendants, and one day, as she is in her kitchen getting ready to head out. 17-year-old (y/n) becomes part of that world, now a certain blue-eyed pirate meets the girl from a world where he is a fictional character and he has an actor named Thomas Doherty.





	1. arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who doesn’t love the Disney World? well, (y/n) especially loves descendants, and one day, as she is in her kitchen getting ready to head out. 17-year-old (y/n) becomes part of that world, now a certain blue-eyed pirate meets the girl from a world where he is a fictional character and he has an actor named Thomas Doherty

Key:

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

your stuff: ps. the shirt design is mine and available for purchase (shameless self-plug)

—

_What’s my name, what’s my name UMA say it louder. What’s my name whats my name UMA, feel the power! No one’s gonna stop us soon the world will be ours!!! What’s my name whats my name~? whats it, whats it, say it, say it!!!_

_“_ you know what they sat bad girls have all the fun!” (y/n) danced around in her kitchen rapping along with Harry Hook and doing his little hip shakes and coping his accent, you had to admit, you had a crush on the Scottish pirate.

“never learned how to count cuz im number 1! Ready here we come! We always get our way it’s a pirates life every single day!”

You wiggled your butt and walked over to the dining table flipping another page of “rise of the isle of the lost”

“Hey! She’s the captain im the first mate-“ All of a sudden the music stopped, and you jumped in surprise glancing at your phone, which had been playing the music.

“what the fuck?” you grabbed your phone and saw that the screen had paused on Harry mid-rap. But there was no buffering symbol, so it didn’t make sense on why it paused, so you shrugged it off and pressed play but the video did not resume, furrowing your brows, you sighed in frustration, shoved the phone in your pocket, and grabbed your backpack, hauling it over your shoulder.

“stupid phones been doing that for several days now, and its always on Descendants vids” you paused in your rambling “I wonder why?” you shrugged started for the front door.

All of a sudden a glow came from the dining table, and your eyes automatically caught the Book, its pages glowing and flipping as if the wind was pushing the pages

“what in the fuck!!!! What’s going on!!!” the glow extended and started dragging you towards the book, your eyes widened and fear pierced your chest.

“HELP!!! SOMEONE HELP-“ with one last blinding glow you were dragged into the book and the pages rested and two words were still glowing before stopping.

**Harry Hook**

—

Black was all you could see, a high pitched ringing in your ears. Groaning you slowing sat up from the rough terrain and as you looked around, the black draining away, you could see run-down buildings and a thick fog rested around you, muffled voices screaming about how something was too expensive among other things which im not going to mention

“where the hell am I?” you mumbled, climbing to your feet, you stalked forward, crouching low to the ground, trying to keep silent.

‘ _now_ ’ you thought, glanced behind your back to make sure no one was following you, you don’t know why you did, but your gut told you to.

‘ _how do I find out where the hell I am_ ’ glancing up you saw a poster…wait a minute you’ve seen that poster before!!!

IT WAS A KING BEN POSTER!! WTF YOU WERE ON THE ISLE OF THE LOST?!?!

Panicking, you stumbled back and tripped over someone’s foot.

“ _ **EH WATCH IT**_ \- oh hey~ gaston com ere!” oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit, the gaston twins, this wasn’t good. quickly scrambling up from your spot on the ground you bolted forward only to be caught by your backpack.

“well lookie here~ we’ve got ourselves a little treat, don’t we gaston?” the two black-haired twins grinned at each other with malicious intent, both obviously thinking that you were an easy target.

“yea, I wonder” thing #1 pulled you into his chest while thing #2 creepily scanned you “if she’ll taste good~”

You froze for a moment before growling out “FUCK. NO” you slammed your head into thing #1 simultaneously stomping on his foot, causing him to release you, you rushed forward, bringing your knee into thing #2’s sensitive spot, using his shoulders to propel yourself onto a platform above you, slamming your foot on his head, you grasped the edge of the platform and hold yourself up and began to run upon the buildings fo the Isle, hearing the twins growl and start to run after you, both sprinting on the ground below you.

Huffing you jumped across a gap and rolled to prevent yourself from breaking your feet, hearing the twins commenting on how impressive that jump was for a girl.

[Originally posted by kungfu-online-center](https://tmblr.co/Z6Idij2Ha2oul)

( _imagine you doing this, and smaller buildings, and also on the Isle, with the twins chasing you_ )

You rolled your eyes ‘of course, ‘ _sons of Gaston=sexist pricks’_  you continued to parkour across the buildings not noticing a certain hooked pirate boy watching you from the ground with an impressed gaze.

–Harry–

“well,” he grinned “this place just got more intresting~” turning his gaze he saw the gaston twins beginning to get tired chasing after you, rolling his eyes, he chased after the girl, one thought in his mind

‘ _she’d be a good member for the crew’_

As he gained on you he noted that the twins were slowing down, and beginning to give up, and you were noticing that as well, a  proud smirk on your face.

The twins soon gave up, but you didn’t stop, nor did harry, but as he was so focused on keeping up with you he didn’t notice you trip up

“ **ahh**!” the building under you crumbled and you quickly prepared yourself to land.

( _imagine this but way cooler cuz your falling with debris around you_ )

Leaning with your shoulder and rolling you saved yourself from breaking your back, Harry let out a whistle And started to clap.

Your head snapped up, (e/c) locking with ocean blue.

–(y/n)–

‘ _no. fuckin. Way_ ’ in front of you was the one and only Harry Hook, silver Hook and all, in your shock you didn’t notice him walking closer.

“now” he drawled “what would a lass like ye” his gestured with his hook at you “be running from the gaston twins? Hmm”

Now he stood in front of you, brushing his hook through your hair.

“i-I um” you stuttered, you never thought you’d ever talk to him like this. So understandably, you were having trouble getting your words out in front of the Scottish hunk.

The more you seemed to stutter the more he seemed to get impatient. “spit it out lassie, before I make ye”

In desperation you blurted out the first thing that came to your head “they tried to rape me!” Harry stopped in his motions, his arms tensing and he bared his teeth.

“gakit cunts, I’ll deal with them the next time I see em.” You furrowed your brows wondering why he got so pissed.

“Okay,” you drawled out “why did you get so pissed at that, you don’t know me” he gave a Cheshire grin, sending a shiver down your spine.

“why I can’t have Umas newest crew member defiled like that by those two idiots can I?”

“oh” you stood for a few moments before processing what he said, “wait WHAT!”

“come on lass, Uma doesn’t like waiting” he grabbed onto your wrist and pulled you with him, you stumbling after him confused

“wait why-?”

“I saw ye jumpin about, that was quite impressive lassie, Uma would want ye on her crew”

You blinked, before sighing and picking up your pace deciding that if you’re going to be on the Isle, it might be a good idea for you to be with the strongest crew here.

“okay fine, let’s go”

“yes!! Umas gonna love ye! Come on!!”

With Harry Hook tugging you with him, you followed him to Ursula Chip Shop, to join Umas crew.

…

Well that’s a sentence you’d never thought would happen.

—end of part 1—


	2. recruitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who doesn’t love the Disney World? well, (y/n) especially loves descendants, and one day, as she is in her kitchen getting ready to head out. 17-year-old (y/n) becomes part of that world, now a certain blue-eyed pirate meets the girl from a world where he is a fictional character and he has an actor named Thomas Doherty.

Key:

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

your stuff:

—

Harry dragged you through the Isle and people parted the way for him in fear while also staring at you in confusion, looking down at your clothes it made sense, you looked more like an edgy Auradon kid that liked pirates then an isle kid, along with the fact that most of your clothes looked brand new(minus the pants, they were ripped and worn out)

“so lassie” Harrys voice interrupted your thoughts, humming to show you were listening to him he continued “where ye from, I haven’t seen ye around before?”

You bit your lip trying to decide if you were going to tell him the truth or not.

..Nah

“the far side of the Isle, my mom kept me locked up, I recently escaped” Harry turned and grinned, raising an eyebrow

“that’s impressive lassie, how’d ye do it?” keeping silent for a few moments trying to figure out a good lie. Oh! Got one!

“she went to give me food, and I took the chance and ran” Harry hummed and asked another question.

“so what did ye exactly do?”

“punched her and bolted”

Harry burst out laughing, clutching his stomach, tears building up in his eyes. “oh my hades! That is so fuckin funny!” you stared at him with wide eyes

‘ _wow he really is crazy_ ’

Harry sucked in a breath and turned to you with a grin and slight tears in his eyes “ now I’ve never heard anything like that before, ye’re a funny lass”

“uhh okay, than-“ you stopped yourself before you finished your sentence, thanks and pleases were not a thing on the Isle, so you couldn’t to that anymore.” why did you think that was so funny?”

“just the way ye said it”

“oh”

“come on the chip shop is just around the corner”

Resuming your walk, you followed Harry into the shop, watching him drop his sword into the sword check, walk over to the long table, shove a crewmate aside, and hop over the table.

You saw Uma walk out of the kitchen and toss a tray in front of Harry and he dug in, chatting with Uma for a few moments before he glanced at you and motioned for you to come forward.

“Uma~ I got a new member for the crew”

She raised an eyebrow “oh really who?” Harry nodded his head at you and she turned to look at you, glancing at you up and down.

“whos she?” he shrugged and said: “dunno haven’t got her name yet” Uma gave Harry a look that made Harry stick his tongue out at her giggling.

Uma sighed and turned back to you “what’s your name?” she questioned.

You shuffled and shyly responded, “(y/n).” Uma hummed and started to circle you, stopping in front of you and grasping your upper arm.

She raised an eyebrow and spoke to Harry while keeping eye contact with you

“so why’d you think she’d be a good recruit?”

“ye should’ve seen it Uma! She was running across all the buildings and shit! And she outran Gils brothers without breaking a sweat!!! And jumped across a gap with ease!”

Uma paused and seemed to consider is Harry was telling the truth or not before announcing to the crew

“ _ **OI LISTEN UP**_!” the crew turned to Uma “ ** _WEVE GOT OURSELVES A NEW CREW MEMBER! (Y/N)!”_**

The crew hollered and burst out the rum, apparently, it was party time.

Uma walked away from you, and Harry came to stand next to you, wrapping his arm around your shoulder.

“Welcome to the crew lassie~ or should I say (y/n)?”

You shook your head and smiled up at him (why is he so tall?!)

“Nah lassie is fine, sounds easier than remembering a new name isn’t it”

Harry snickered and nodded, and Uma walked back up to you and handed you a document.

after reading it over ( _for the five millionth time, you had the same exact paper at home_ ) You signed it and Uma snatched it from your hands, smirking deviously at you

“Welcome to the lost revenge (y/n), harry show her back home, and get her a better outfit, she needs to look more like a pirate”

Harry saluted and lead you out of the shop, never taking his arm off your shoulder.

“so lassie do ye have a place to stay”

You furrowed your brows, you hadn’t thought of that, you shook your head and mumbled out a no.

“well, we gotta fix that don’t we! Come on there’s plenty of room on the ship!”

Once more Harry dragged you off, this time to the lost revenge, Umas ship.

“ye can sleep in my room for a little bit until we get a new room all situated for ye.”

You nodded numbly not really listening before processing that you were sleeping in Harry Hooks bed.

“hold up WHAT! Is Uma gonna alow that!?!”

“aye, as long as I don’t hurt ye she’ll be fine!”

Your entire face was burning

You were gonna be sleeping in the same room that the gorgeous Scottish pirate was sleeping in..

…

…

BEST DAY EVER!

–end of part 2, part 3 coming soon–


	3. a new look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who doesn’t love the Disney World? well, (y/n) especially loves descendants, and one day, as she is in her kitchen getting ready to head out. 17-year-old (y/n) becomes part of that world, now a certain blue-eyed pirate meets the girl from a world where he is a fictional character and he has an actor named Thomas Doherty

Key:

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

your stuff:

–

Harry opened a door and stepped inside, making his way to the connected bathroom, glancing around the room you saw that there was both a bed and a hammock.

‘ _okaay weird_ ’

Shrugging it off you took of your backpack and tossed it on the bed and flopped onto your stomach, letting out an exhausted sigh.

“goin to bed already lassie? It’s hardly even 9:30 yet, did ye get worn out jumpin across the buildings?” you sat up and nodded while rubbing your eyes, looking up at Harry who was taking off his jacket.

You shifted your eyes away to your backpack and messed with the strings. “well go get yer pirate gear tomorrow, ye can get the bed.”

You nodded before asking Harry a question “why is there a bed  _and_  a hammock?” he raised an eyebrow at you, you grinned back sheepishly “just curious”

Smirking he answered “what? ye wanted to sleep in the same bed as me?” you stopped for a moment, thinking of what your comeback should be.

Oh! Wait I got it!

“kinda, I mean you are pretty cute”

Now it was Harry’s turn to be wordless, he stared at you in shock, a pink blush across his cheeks, not expecting that response. After a few moments, he regained his composer and gave that playboy grin the blush softening but still there.

“yer braver than I thought aren’t ye lassie~” you grinned back and flopped back onto the bed, thinking to yourself, a goofy grin on your face

‘ _I made Harry Hook blush’_

“Mind if I look in yer bag lassie?” You furrowed your brows thinking of what was in the bag before remembering that your phone was in your pocket and that the other stuff that was in your bag was good for him to burrow into.

“sure, just don’t ruin anything”

“Don’t worry lass, I won't”

As Harry dug through your bag, your mind wandered and your thoughts went to your parents

‘ _I wonder if they’ll notice I’m not home longer than I was supposed to be, or if time has stopped in my world and I’ll return as if nothing had happened_ ’

“Hey lass whats this?”  
Turning to harry you saw that he had your charger in his hands, eyebrow raised.

“oh that’s just my music player charger”

Harry hummed before beginning to flip through your sketchbook.

‘ _Luckily I don’t have any Disney drawings in there_ ’

“yer not a bad drawer lass”

You shrugged and lay down on the bed, sleep beginning to overcome your senses.

Harry glanced at you and shoved your things back in your bag, placing it on the floor, and climbing into his hammock and letting himself fall asleep.

–next morning–  
you felt someone persistently poking your arm, grumbling you buried yourself into the pillow and waved off the hand, trying to sleep more

…

That lasted about 1 second.

The feeling of falling started and all of a sudden you were on the ground, eyes wide, staring up at the ceiling in shock. Harry then appeared in your vision snickering to himself, a shit eating grin on his face.

“good morning sleeping beauty~ time to get yer new stuff!”

You stared at Harry for a few seconds, wondering why he was in your room before remembering

‘ _oh yeah, light, book, landed on the Isle, meet Harry hook, joined Umas crew, slept in Harrys room’_

Sighing to yourself, you nodded and got up from the floor and shoved your shoes on as Harry was putting on his belts and other accessories.

“kay lass were gonna head to the stalls and grab what we can to get ye some pirate gear got it?”

Nodding you followed Harry out of his room and off of the ship.

–three hours later–  
fucking hours of walking and running around later you and Harry had gathered a bunch of pirate gear for you, along with Harry allowing you to raid his ring collection.

Your pirate gear:

Walking back into the chip shop, Harry motioned you to follow him as he made his way behind the table, Uma walking out from the kitchen holding two trays tossing one front of Harry, the other in front of you, smirking at your new look.

“there ya go now you look like one of the crew”

Shrugging, you shoved fries in your mouth, not bothering to be polite, oddly enough, the fish stuff didn’t taste rotten at all!…well fish might be the only fresh thing on the Isle.

…wait! That’s why Ursula’s Chip Shop is popular! Fise is the only fresh food on the Isle!

“Anyway,” Uma started “I need you to do something, for me” nodding you turned your full attention to Uma (which wasn’t hard to do) she smirked, glad to already have your respect.

“Alright, I need you to steal from Gaston.” The rest of the crew silenced, staring at Uma in surprise, Gil esspessaly, stealing from his dad?! That was impossible!

The crew began firing off questions at Uma, wondering why she was tasking a newbie with a dangerous mission.

Uma silenced the crew with a wave of her hand, before glancing at Harry, and gave a smirk

“with Harry’s info about our new crew member, apparently she outran the gaston twins, and was able to get the better of them in a fight, so I’ve decided for her to do what no one else here has been able to do”

She paused for dramatics

“steal Gaston’s prize trophy”

…

…

…

WHAT!!!!

–the end part 4 coming soon–


	4. Part of your world- Harry Hook x reader- part 4- initiation and bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes (y/n) to nab Gaston's prize trophy, she succeeds and later that night they bond over art.

a rewrite of [@blackplaidcalum](https://tmblr.co/mCKGyB8y0bJM6lTdhbDcNdg) ‘s x reader that she wrote for me

summary: a who doesn’t love the Disney World, well, (y/n) especially loves descendants, and one day, as she dances in her kitchen getting ready to head out. 17-year-old (y/n) becomes part of that world, now a certain blue-eyed pirate meets the girl from a world where he is a fictional character and he has an actor named Thomas Doherty.

Key:

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

your stuff:

  


-

 

Harry along with some other members of the crew walked you to Gaston’s house and as they came to a stop and you looked up at the house, Harry clasped his hand on your shoulders

“al’right lassie~ all ye gotta do is go in and grab the trophy and show us ye got it and we’ll back ye up on the claim the ye got it if ye can’ make it all the way back to the shop”

You nodded and surveyed the area seeing a pitch black alleyway that would be perfect for sneaking in, you bolted forward and disappeared, Harry and the crew retreated a little and sat in the shadows, Harry messed around with his hook and bounced his leg.

‘ _and now we play the waiting game’_

-

15 minutes later Harry sat cross-legged bouncing his leg, dead stare at the house, he turned to gil slightly pissed off/ mostly worried.

“Gil, where does yer dad hide the trophy?”

“uh the back left upstairs room”

Harry huffed and fell to the floor and continued puffing away. A few moments later he sat up and tossed his hands in the air.

“how long is the lass gonna take?!”

“well~ if you would look behind you once in a while you would notice I was standing here for the past 5 minutes~”

Harry let out a squeak and turned to see you, a shit eating grin on your face, holding Gastons prize trophy.

The group stared at you in surprise and Gil was the first to stand, rushing over to you and grabbing the trophy.

“How’d you get this!!! Dad never lets it out of his sight?!”

You smirked and glanced at Harry whos jaw was figuratively hitting the floor. “that’s for me to know and you guys to be frustrated over~”

Gil made a face but Desiree and Bonnie jumped up and whooped and bounded over to you, cackling along with you.

Harry shook his head in disbelief and strode over to you and ruffled your hair, “nice job lassie. I knew ye’d be a good addition to the crew”

You grinned and Gil lifted you on his shoulders and the group head back to the shop and Bonnie burst into the shop and screamed out “UMA SHE DID IT!!”

As Gil walked in and set you down, you looked around the shop and all had their jaws dropped, including Uma,  who dropped the tray she was holding and stared at you in shock.

“how-how’d you do it?” she stuttered, you shrugged and placed the trophy on the long table and grinned, “I took it!”

Harry burst out laughing “i- ahaha I must say! That was an elaborate explanation ye gave there!”

You giggled “thank you~” Harry grinned and repeated your words “I took it!” you cackled and leaned against the table “I took it!”

Harry covered his face and giggled to himself “it wasn’t even an attempt, it was just “I took it!”

The crew laughed along with you and Harry, Uma deciding to herself that you were already making your way into the tight nit group with ease, and smiled to herself.

‘ _good choice Harry_ ’ Uma glanced at the trophy ‘ _very good choice’_

—

Later that night, after a couple of hours of partying, you and Harry sat in his room, Harry in the bathroom while you sat on the bed drawing in your sketchbook, for those who are wondering, your drawing Harry,…what?! You couldn’t help it is just so artistically perfect!

At you finished the details of his eyes, Harry exited the bathroom and sneaked a peek at the book, surprised to be looking at a drawing of himself. He smirked and asked, “whatcha drawing there lassie?”

You squeaked and pressed the book to your chest looking up at Harry in fright. “dude!” you huffed punching his chest as he smirked devilishly. “don’t sneak up on me like that!”

He shrugged and grabbed your sketchbook and looked at the drawing of him, eyes slightly widening, mumbling “holy shit this is actually really good”

He looked down at you, whos face was red with embarrassment. Harry rose a brow at you, causing you to cover your face. “where’d ye learn to draw lass?”

“um” you shyly mumbled “I’m self-taught”

Harry made a soft sound and took another look at the drawing “so why’d ye draw me?” your face turned even redder and you buried your face in your legs “um, well you’re not bad looking and that gave me the inspiration to draw sooo…I drew you”

Harry laughed softly, closed the book and handed it back to you, “ya know lass” you hummed to show you were listening, stuffing your book away in your bag, preparing to go to sleep “I dabble in art as well” you turned to look at him, seeing him shyly smiling to himself. “oh really?” you said “who taught you?” you questioned, Harry shy smile turned sad “me ma did.” Silence, you and Harry awkwardly sat in the silence. Before you broke it

“was she good?” Harry grinned like a giddy child and dove under the bed, pulling out an old looking sketchbook and sat on the bed with you, describing in detail of what each drawing was and two hours later, Harry felt a weight on his shoulder, jumping slightly, he glanced at you in surprise. You softly snored and slightly cuddled into his shoulder, Harry snorted and laid you down on the bed, he put away his mother’s books and went to bed.

–end of part 4–

Comment or message me for part 5


	5. part 5 training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry teaches you how to sword fight, and a romance story cliche enacts, Uma is amused.

 

a rewrite of [@blackplaidcalum](https://tmblr.co/mCKGyB8y0bJM6lTdhbDcNdg) ‘s x reader that she wrote for me

summary: a who doesn’t love the Disney World, well, (y/n) especially loves descendants, and one day, as she dances in her kitchen getting ready to head out. 17-year-old (y/n) becomes part of that world, now a certain blue-eyed pirate meets the girl from a world where he is a fictional character and he has an actor named Thomas Doherty.

Key:

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

your stuff

  


–

Again you awoke to Harry shaking you awake, though gentler this time, mumbling for you to wake up. “come on lass, Uma wants the crew on deck” you huffed into the pillow and slowly rose from the bed and dragged your ass to the bathroom, Harry watched your zombie walk, puffed out a breath and grabbed his sword, then reaching under the bed, pulled out your sword, and sat on the bed till you were ready.

Ten minutes later, you emerged from the bathroom, full gear, and bright-eyed, stretching as you walked.

You turned to Harry as you saw him hurriedly look away from you, a slight blush on his cheeks. “so what’s the plan for today Mr. first mate? Raid the market? Steal candy from babies? Steal another trophy from Gaston?”

Harry chucked and tossed you your sword, you fumbled to catch it and stared at Harry confused. Harry only smirked at you and made his way up to the deck, gesturing for you to follow. You rushed to followed him and upon reaching the deck you saw the rest of the crew training with their swords, you made a face, which Harry noticed and poked your cheek.

“what’s with the face luv?” you glanced at him before staring at your reflection of the sword.

“I don’t know how to fight with a sword” Harry chuckled, covering his mouth when you pouted at him, glaring slightly. “oh shut up you butt”

Harry composed himself and walked off, leaving you standing looking at the crew expertly fight each other. Your grip on the handle tight and unsure. Just as you were about to walk back to your shared room with Harry, he came back with a grin and said “alright lass, I’m gonna teach ya how to fight with a sword” you grumbled and lifted the sword. Harry rose a brow and shook his head, softly taking your (dominant hand) in his and redirecting your fingers to the correct spots “you almost got ‘em in the right spots, if only just an inch or two away from the proper placement.” Harry slowly walked behind you, his hand grazing against your skin, he gripped your arm, guiding it, “ok lass, just move yer arm there~…there ya go, now jus’ move yer hips like this” Harry ran his hands down your body, adjusting you accordingly. Your face burned with embarrassment…and maybe some sexual arousal.

You saw Uma in your peripherals and saw her wiggle her eyebrows at you, you puffed your cheeks and secretly flipped her the bird, causing her to burst out laughing, making Harry look in her direction in confusion “capt’n you good?” Uma gave a thumbs up and turned her attention to the crew member in front of her.

 Harry shrugged and walked in front of you, his hand leaving your hip. you immediately missing the feeling of it being pressed there, not knowing that Harry was feeling the same way. he didn’t know why, so he shook off the feeling. Harry drew his sword, before slipping his hook onto a belt loop causing you to ask him “why aren’t you using your hook?”

He shrugged and said “its yer first time usin a sword, might as well go easy on ye” Harry settled into his stance and you took a deep breath, slightly crouching in the position Harry put you in, he nodded and stepped forward, instructing you on how to block, parry, and swing without losing your balance.

You and Harry slowly started to move faster, you quickly getting a rhythm on the art of sword fighting. Harry suddenly swung his sword at your feet, you jumped and stabbed at his chest, Harry quickly deflected it and grabbed your arm, but since you were in the air and he didn’t know how heavy you were, he pulled too hard and your heads bonked together and you both crumpled to the floor, groaning and laughing at the same time. The rest of the crew turned and saw you on top of Harry, face buried in his shoulder, giggling and rubbing your forehead on his shoulder slightly, Harry had his hand on his head and silently laughing, making those weird ass back of the throat sounds.

Uma rolled her eyes, walked up and kicked Harry’s side, “alright that’s enough you two, up.” Harry slowly sat up, you ended up in his lap, straddling his thigh, face still in his shoulder and giggling.

“sorry Uma, pulled her’ too hard” Uma snorted “ whatever, training’s over for today. (y/n),” you hummed “nice job, you picked it up real fast.” you drew back from Harry and grinned at her “thanks cap’n” she nodded and walked off.

Smiling to herself, ‘ _it seems harry and (y/n) are getting close rather quickly, and she’s only been here a couple of days’_  she stopped and looked back at the two of you, Harry helping you up and gestured for you follow him and led you off the ship and into the market area, likely talking you on his pay route, ‘ _lets see how this story progresses_ ’ Uma entered the chip shop and started taking orders to form the pirates ‘ who knows, they might get a happy ending’

‘after all, we deserve them too’

–end of part 5–

Comment for message me for part 6


	6. part 6 - savior part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you find out something about Harry that makes you pissed, revenge in imminent   
> warning: mention and the act of rape included in this part

 

  
  


a rewrite of [@blackplaidcalum](https://tmblr.co/mCKGyB8y0bJM6lTdhbDcNdg)  ‘s harry hook x reader that they wrote for me

summary: a who doesn’t love the Disney World, well, (y/n) especially loves descendants, and one day, as she dances in her kitchen getting ready to head out. 17-year-old (y/n) becomes part of that world, now a certain blue-eyed pirate meets the girl from a world where he is a fictional character and he has an actor named Thomas Doherty.

warning: mention and the act of rape included in this part

Key:

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

your stuff

  


—

Its been about a month since your arrival to the isle of the lost, and you have gotten closer to the Scottish pirate, he had made it a habit of taking you on his pay routes and had asked you to teach him parkour, when he did you asked why, he said he knew some parkour, but he wanted to learn more.

When you told Uma about his request, she said Harry just wanted to spend time with you, you brushed her off, not letting her see you blush. She had also caught you sleeping on each other’s shoulders, and catching you both staring at each other, but thankfully she kept it to herself.

Now it was 7:30 pm and Mr. Smee had come into the shop and told him his father requested him, Harry went pale and shakily followed Smee, Umas mood had gone sour and she stormed into the kitchen, Gil even being less ball of sunshine he usually was.

Something was up, you asked bonny what was wrong, but she simply shook her head, having a frown on her face, the crew having the same expression. Having enough you followed them on the rooftops, watching Smee comfort Harry over something, Harry closing in on himself and hugging his arms, Smee rubbing his back, as you followed them, you felt a heavy pit grow in your stomach, something was wrong, really really wrong.

Soon the two came to a stop, and there he was Captain Hook. and…a woman? She was smirking lustfully and Hook just had a stone face. The woman walked forward and grabbed the lapels of Harry’s jacket and said something that made your blood boil.

“well I will be taking my payment~ till next time captain~” and with that, she dragged of a terrified-looking Harry, and you gritted your teeth, but stayed behind. Hearing another thing making you thirst for Hooks blood.

“Captain, why do you keep doing this to the boy”

“HA! You act as if I care for ‘im! He is nothing but a form of payment, whether it be a sexual payment or muscular payment, let the wench do what she wants to the boy, I couldn’t care less for what she does, as long as she doesn’t keep him, I have both men and woman lining up for his ass HA HA!” Hook wobbled back into the house, leaving Smee to stand there, wiping tears from his eyes. Only a moment later he looks up at you, you gasped in surprise, he only smiled sadly and begged

“please save him, my dear, you might be the only one to be able to”

You nodded and raced off, following the sounds of whimpering,

‘ _oh god no_ ’ you thought, you arrived above an ally where you could see Harrys shivering form, without his jacket and shirt, the woman kissing his neck and unbuttoning his pants.

“shh my pet, you know you love this, after all, we have done this before~”

“p-please stop” Harry whimpered, you saw tears trailing down his face, his eyes scrunched closed. Dear god, you were gonna kill this woman…and Hook.

The woman ignored him and trailed her kisses down his chest, but before she could reach his v-line, a sword stopped her.

The woman squealed and scampered back, looking up she saw you, death in your eyes, standing in front of Harry, sword pointed at her throat, teeth bared, and one arm flourish away from killing her

“(y-y/n)?” Harry sniffed sinking to the floor, looking up at you in awe, hed never seen you like this, pissed off and ready to kill.

“who” the woman screeched standing to her feet and scowling “who the fuck are you!” you growled and rushed her, slamming her into the wall, sword at her throat, she whimpered and sunk back into the alleyway.

“let me make this clear” you spoke in a deadly voice, making Harry and the woman shiver from the malice in it, though Harry’s shivering was from a vastly different reason than the women.

“you are  ** _never_**  to touch Harry  ** _ever_**  again, you are  ** _never_**  to even glance in his direction or if you ever even  ** _think_**  about him, I will find you and I will fucking  ** _slice_**  you open,  ** _rip_**  out all your intestines and then feed them to you, and then! I will **_decapitate_** you, understood?” the woman shakily nodded, but stupidly opened her mouth to speak.

“but-but James gave him to me as pay-“ you snarled and dug the sword into her throat, “Harry is not a payment, he is a fucking human being, and I want you to spread that if anyone ever touches Harry in the way that you have again, let them know I will fucking skin them and turn them into a pair of shoes and feed them to tick-tock, understood?” the woman squeaked and nodded, you snarled at her and released her, she took the opportunity and ran.

You huffed and turned to Harry, who was staring up at you in awe, your face softened and looked around for his jacket and shirt, you soon found the jacket and grabbed it, walking over to Harry and handed it to him, he mumbled out thanks and shrugged it on. You sat next to him and he leaned his head on your shoulder and grasped your hand, you squeezed it and you both sat in silence for a minute before you spoke: “how long has this been going on Harry?” Harry was silent for a few moments, before answering.

“it started when I was 9” your eyes widened, 9 years!?! Harry has been sold to people for 9 years!?!

“what!” Harry jumped at the malice in your voice “this has been going on for 9 years?!? Why hasn’t somebody tried to stop it?!”

Harry shakily answered and said “ me sister and Uma tried, but…me dad refused to budge, and” his voice cracked “ and to show that what he said goes, he let the crew have a go at me.” you covered your mouth in horror, holy shit the entire crew! “uncle Smee tried to stop ‘em but…he was just pushed aside, and” he broke down, sobbing his hands, you quickly wrapped your arms around him and brought him to your chest, running your hands through his hair.

“ it hurt so bad (y/n), I tried to get them to stop, but they just kept goin’, it- it hurt (y/n) and it hasn’t stopped hurting.” Harry’s tears soaked your top, but you didn’t care, you needed to care for Harry. Holy shit, his past was so much more broken then you’d thought it be, you’d never though Hook would sell his soon, you were wrong.

You and Harry sat there for an hour before you helped harry up and slowly made your way to the ship, once you arrived you saw Uma pacing on the deck, when she saw you arrive with harry her eyes widened and rushed to Harry’s other side, helping you into the shared room and set him down on the bed, Uma turned to you

“what the hell happened?!”

You didn’t bother to look up at her, sitting down next to harry head and ran your fingers through his hair, he curled up and laid his head in your lap, wrapping his arms around your waist.

“(y/n)”

You looked at her, she had a face of ‘wtf’ and stood there with her arms crossed, tapping her foot

“what did you do?”

You sighed and kept your voice quiet as not to disturbed the now asleep harry. “I stopped Harry from getting raped”

Umas jaw dropped and her arms fell to her side

“you-you what?!”

Your furrowed your brows and said “you acting like that’s a bad thing”

“i-its not that saving him a bad thing! It’s that whoever you saved him from is going to come back for him! Believe me, I know!”

You glared at her and lifted Harry of your lap and stood to your full height, glaring (up/down) at Uma, and for the first time in a long time, Uma was intimidated.

“well then I’ll just have to deal with the source of the problem won’t I?” you pushed past Uma and grabbed Harry’s sword and attached it to your self, opening the room door and making your way to your destination

“wait! (y/n)! where are you going?”

You’re turned back and glared at her, she stopped in her tracks, seeing the pure hatred in your eyes.

 

“to kill James Hook”

–end of part 6–

Comment or message me for part 7


	7. part 7 - savior part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (y/n) is pissed, Smee is about to quit, Hook is stupid, and Harry is a precious boy who deserves the world.

  
  
  


 

a rewrite of @blackplaidcalum x reader that they wrote for me

summary: a who doesn’t love the Disney World, well, (y/n) especially loves descendants, and one day, as she dances in her kitchen getting ready to head out. 17-year-old (y/n) becomes part of that world, now a certain blue-eyed pirate meets the girl from a world where he is a fictional character and he has an actor named Thomas Doherty.

warning: mention and the act of rape included in this part

Key:

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

your stuff

  


–

Hook sat in his office admiring his new collection of rum, given to him by (insert bitchy name here), he didn’t have enough money to give the woman, but she was ecstatic to accept his son at payment, as many others did when Hook either didn’t have money or just didn’t feel like spending it.

So, Hook sat oblivious to the traumatic horror he was putting his only son through. Harriet and the daughter of the sea witch tried to put a stop to the basically prostitution of harry, but they failed, only resulting in Hook letting his crew give in to their desires of his son.

Smee walked in, wringing his red worn cap in his hands as he always did when he was nervous or scared. Hook raised an eyebrow and motioned for his first mate to take a seat and offered him some of his new rum. Smee shook his head, he didn’t want the rum acquired from Harry’s misfortune. The poor boy, Smee only hoped that the (h/c) girl had saved the boy he thought of as a son.

“isn’t it a fine night Mr. Smee~”

Smee only meekly nodded, he didn’t think so, Harry was sold once more, and he didn’t even know if the girl had managed to save him or not.

“new rum  _and_  the boy has served his purpose once more HA!”

Smee gritted his teeth, only a degrading sentence away from quitting as the first mate and leaving.

“and to think I thought that the boy wouldn’t amount to anything~! He makes a damn good payment if I do-“

The cabin door slammed open, revealing a bleeding crew member, Hook and Smee stood to their feet, hearing the sounds of swords clashing and screams.

“what the bloody hell is going on!”

“c-captain!” the crew member panted “some-someone’s on deck kill- gnh ack” blood spilled to the floor, a sword sticking out of the man’s chest, he fell to the floor. And there you were, blood splattered on your body and sword. Dripping to the floor.

“hello Hook” you spoke in a deadly voice, stepping over the body and shoving it out of the way, closing the cabin door.

“who-“ Hook sputtered “who the fuck are you! What are you doing on my ship!”

“I’m here” you snarled, “to have a talk”

Hook rolled his eyes, you were trying to scare him, it wasn’t working

“Alright then, speak wench”

You lifted your sword, aiming it at him, “you sold harry.”

Hook groaned and rubbed his face, great another one, just like Harriet and Uma, this bitch was trying to stop the selling of the boy.

“why do you care, he is nothing but a pay-“

“Harry is a fucking human being, and your son!” you snarled at him, now thinking that Hook didn’t deserve death, but something much worse.

“Alright then if you want me to stop, we shall duel” hook drew his sword in a flourish and grinned sadistically at you “to the death!” just as he was about to charge. You stopped him.

“no!” Hook stopped confused “to the pain”

He furrowed his brows “ I don’t think I’m familiar with that phrase”

“I’ll explain, and I’ll use small words so that you’ll be sure to understand, you warthog faced Buffon.”

Hooks face showed surprise and disgust “I think that is the first time anyone dared insult me”

“and it won’t be the last!” you smirked, speaking in a deadly calm voice “to the pain means the first thing you lose will be your feet below the ankles, then your other hand at the wrist, next your nose”

“and then my tongue I suppose, I’ve allowed this to go on for too lon-“

“I wasn’t finished!” you interrupted him, smirking, still a calm deadly voice. “ the next thing you lose will be your left eye followed by your right”

Hook rolled his eyes sighing exasperatingly “and then my ears let’s get on with it!”

“Wrong! Your ears you keep, and I’ll tell you why.” You smirk became sadistic and a shiver ran down hooks spine “so that every shriek of every child of seeing your hideousness will be yours to cherish, every babe that weeps at your approach every woman who cries out “dear god what is that  **thing**!” will echo in your ears.” Hook stared at you in fear “ that. Is what to the pain means, it means I leave you in anguish, wallowing in freakish misery  **forever**.”

Hook and Smee stared at you before Hook stupidly opened his mouth to speak, “ I think you’re bluffing”

“its possible pig. I might be bluffing” you stared him down with a deadly calm gaze “ it’s conceivable you miserable vomitous mass, im only standing here because you lack the courage to step forward”

Hooks face burned at the implication and rushed forward swinging his hook at you, and with a flourish of your sword, you cut off his forearm, Hook screaming in pain.

“AHHHHHH YOU BITC-“you pointed your sword at his neck.

“drop

Your

Sword”

Hook shakily dropped it and you motioned him to his chair “have a seat~” he quickly stood and sat in his chair. You motioned to Smee and said, “Tie him up.”  Smee quickly followed your orders and tied his soon to be ex-captain up.

“make it as tight as you’d like”

Smee finished and looked at you, you gestured to the door.” Now leave, go see Harry, he’s on the revenge”

Smee nodded and whispered a thank you, before scurrying off.

You closed the door after him, turning back to hook, he shivered under your gaze, “what-“ he squeaked “what are you going to do!”

You smirked and raised your sword

“to the pain”

“AHHHHHHHHHHHH”

—

Uma paced the deck, Smee had arrived about an hour ago, and you had left an hour and a half, and from what Smee told her, you had taken down almost the entire crew, leaving one survivor, the cabin boy, and had cut off hooks left forearm.

Uma had to admit, she was impressed. But also extremely worried, she knew of Harrys growing crush on you, which she had noticed started just a little bit after you had stolen the trophy, and if you didn’t come back, Uma didn’t want to think of what Harry would do.

But her worries were erased when you turned the corner and walked the gangplank. She rushed forward but stopped when she saw the blood coating you, Hooks hook gripped in your left hand, face softening when you saw Uma

“hey”

“uuhh” Uma droned “hey, soooo” she gestured to you “you have fun”

You shrugged and walked to the shared room, when you entered you saw Harry talking to Smee, wearing a baggy sweater and pants, blanket curled around his shoulders, sitting on the edge of the bed, he saw you and gasped your name

“(y/n)” you smiled at him and grabbed your clothes and walked into the bathroom, “I gotta get this blood off, be out soon”

Harry frowned and turned to Uma and Smee, “wha’ is she talking about’ ?” Uma shuffled in place, Smee wringing his cap.

“wha’ happen’ ? wha’ (y/n) do?”

“she uh” Smee mumbled, “she uh, your father is”

“she fucking messed your father up” Harry’s jaw dropped, and he harshly swallowed and shakily asked “wha’ she do?”

Smee and Uma shrugged, Harry understood, they wanted (y/n) herself to tell Harry what happened.

Smee patted Harry’s shoulder and exited the room, Uma following him. Harry sat in the room, the sound of the shower echoing through the room.

‘ _she_ ’ Harry thought ‘ _went after my dad_?’ Harry buried his face in his hands ‘ _for me’_ tears burned at Harrys eyes ‘ _why_?’

The door opened and you stepped out, clean and free of blood, hair damp, trying your best to dry it with a towel.

You saw Harry sitting on the bed and you walked over to him and stood in front of him.

“Harry?” He stopped shaking and looked up at you through his lashes. “are you okay?” Harry sat up a little, allowing you more room to get closer to him, standing between his legs.

“why?” you tilted your head, raising your eyebrow “why did ye go after me da?”

You sighed and wrapped your arms around his shoulders and brought him into a hug, his arms going around your waist.

“I did it because I care about you, and he needed to learn a lesson”

“wha’ did ye do to him’?”

You blew your hair out of your face, “I cut off all his limbs and left him to suffer”

Harry’s jaw dropped and you shrugged and poked his nose, he made a face and wiggled his nose, you giggled and Harry rolled his eyes and laid his head on your chest. You softly smiled and scratched his scalp.

He sniffed and rubbed his face on your chest, making you blush. He lifted his face, meeting your eyes, your faces only a couple of inches from each other, your breaths mingling, Harry glanced at your lips biting his own, you pursed your lips and leaned forward, Harry’s eyes fluttered slightly, you kissed his forehead (making Harry a little disappointed) and whispered.

“I swear to Calypso that I will protect you from now on”

Thunder rumbled in the distance, Harry let out a harsh breath, and you both stayed there for a few more minutes, feeling comfort in the others embrace.

Later that night, Harry and you slept in the bed, luckily it was large enough for both of you to have a side, and as Harry laid there, staring at your serene face, he realized something

…

He was falling for you.

…

And fast

–end of part 7–

comment or message me for part 8


	8. part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (y/n) goes on Harry's pay route, people are terrified of her, dizzy gossips, and Harry is scarred.

[Originally posted by charlesmclton](https://tmblr.co/Z9J-ff2Z-RZ2q)

 

 

a rewrite of [@bluediamondsevie](https://tmblr.co/mCKGyB8y0bJM6lTdhbDcNdg) x reader that they wrote for me

summary: a who doesn’t love the Disney World, well, (y/n) especially loves descendants, and one day, as she dances in her kitchen getting ready to head out. 17-year-old (y/n) becomes part of that world, now a certain blue-eyed pirate meets the girl from a world where he is a fictional character and he has an actor named Thomas Doherty.

 

Key:

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

your stuff

  


—-

You awoke to harry curled up next to you, face buried in your shoulder, arms around your waist, and legs tangled. You pulled slightly back and mentally made a ‘daww’ sound, Harry was so cute asleep!!! From his messy bed head to his curled up shoulders.

You smiled and untangled yourself from him and grabbed your clothes and rushed into the bathroom, fifteen minutes later you emerged fresh-faced and fully geared.

You walked to the door, but glanced back at Harrys sleeping face, biting your lip you walked back to the bed and shyly kissed his forehead. Blushing furiously you rushed out the room, not seeing Harry flop onto his back, face crimson and hands covering his face. He groaned out in frustration.

“I am’ so doomed”

-

You walked into the chip shop and deposited your sword into the check and made your way to the long table, walking around sitting in between gil and deserve, Uma came out from the back and tossed a tray in front of you. You immediately devouring it, you were starving after the events of yesterday.

“(y/n)” Uma called you, you hummed and held up a finger, telling her to wait a moment. You swallowed your fish sticks and looked over at her.

“yeah, Uma?”

“I need you to go on Harry’s pay route, I always have one of the other crew members go when…you know what happens”

“kay, I’ll be back soon”

You stuffed the rest of the fries in your mouth and retrieved your sword setting on Harrys Wednesday pay route. As you enter the market place, you noticed all the isle people staring at you with worry, fear, and awe. And every step you took, people jumped out of your way, not wanting for you to chop off their limbs, raising an eyebrow you looked around, all the adults, they were afraid of you!

You twisted around and saw gonzo making a deal with a market dealer, trying to get the fresher apples, you strutted over to him and the dealer paled and pushed the apples into gonzos arms, hurriedly backing away and looking at his apples.

You and gonzo glanced and each other and shrugged. Both of you walked down the alleys, you stopping to grab money for the route. As you saw more and more people staring at you in fear, you asked gonzo a question.

“yo Gonzo, why is everyone looking at me like that?” he chuckled and tossed you an apple, you caught it and bit into it, the chip shops food not doing enough to fill your stomach.

“Captain Hooks cabin boy just spread the word that the (h/c) girl with a crimson jacket in Uma’s crew dismembered his captain, as you are the newest member, people have assumed and you’re officially the most badass girl on the Isle.”

“why would they say that?”

“girl, you took down captain hook, one of the most feared villains on the Isle, you deserve that title” you made an ‘oh’ sound and nodded, continuing the pay route with Gonzo trailing behind you.

“though people are saying you should take Uma’s place” you made a face at the suggestion, you would never do that, you respected Uma to much to take her place, besides she was much scarier than you were.

“uh, no. not happening, Uma is way more suited for leadership, also! She’s a fucking sea demigoddess! I not going to try to challenge her, shed fucking kick my ass!”

“pfft, good point! Haha! …wait Uma’s a demigod?!”

You stopped in your tracks, staring at gonzo as if he grew two heads, but he kept staring at you with a confused face, you realized that even Uma probably didn’t know she was the granddaughter of posdion.

“By Odin’s beard, yall know nothing!” you threw your hands in the air and walked away, gonzo cackling all the while,

“by Odin’s beard? When did you start saying that?”

“shut up it’s a thing I picked up from Harry! He’s Scottish remember”

Gonzo snickered and waved you off, heading in the other direction. You pouted and looked around, you made it to the last destination on your route, curl up and dye.

You smiled, today was Dizzy’s shift, well at least her hairstyle shifts, this was gonna be easy.

“Hey, Dizzy!” you smiled at the hyper 13-year-old, she squealed at the sight of you and almost knocked you over with her tackle hug

“hi (y/n)! did you come for a haircut?!”

“Sorry sweetie, but something happened and I have to do Harry’s route, you know the drill.”

“ *sigh* I know, but at least your nicer about it, Harrys…mean” you giggle with the girl, yeah that’s Harry to a T, at least to most people.

“he can be”

Dizzy fished out the money from the cash register and handed it over to you, you took about 70% of it and handed the rest back to dizzy, she giggled and placed it back in the cash register.

“you wanna know something?”

“Ohh gossip, do tell”

“Harry always stares at you when you’re not looking! I think he has a crush on you~!” your face flushed pink, Harry? Having a crush on you? Not possible.

“im having a hard time believing that diz”

“whatever you say~ he loves you~!”

“keep telling your self that, I gotta go, stay safe!” you ruffled the girl’s hair and turned to exit the salon, hearing dizzy’s teasing behind you

“Harry and (y/n) sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-“

Her voice faded into background noise, you sighed sadly, you wished Harry was crushing on you, but…he liked Uma, a demigod, daughter of Ursula, he would rather her over you, a human girl, daughter of (mother/father) and (mother/father), just a boring human girl with no exiting back story.

‘ _if only Dizzy, if only’_

—

You re-entered the chip shop, heading over to Uma and giving her the money, she nodded and pocketed it.

“nice job (y/n), did you enjoy your walk around?” you shrugged and scratched the back of your head.

“I guess, people literally jumped out of my way when I was doing the route”

“well consider-“

“I know I know, I amputated captain hook limbs, it makes sense why’d they do that” you and Uma laughed for a moment, before moving into a comfortable silence.

“(y/n)?” you hummed and softly smiled at her, she smiled back.

“thank you, I think people are going to be leaving both Harry and my crew alone from now on” you ginned and tugged on her arm, surprising her with a tight hug, she was stiff for a moment before melting into your warm and safe embrace.

“it was my honor Cap’n”

—

You and Harry sat in the shared room, you sitting on the bed, Harry in the hammock, Harry glanced at you every few seconds, trying to gather courage.

“lass?” you hummed and looked up at him, he was twidling his fingers in nervousness.

“yeah harry?”

“could- could I sleep in the bed with ye again? I don’t feel…” you mentally cursed Hook and gave a reassuring smile to harry

“I know, and sure, I don’t mind” Harry grinned at you, and you both sat in silence for about 30 mins, and you walked into the bathroom to change, but when you came out, you saw scars rippling across Harrys back some old pale and pink, others red irritated and recent. your breath hitched, Harry turned to you, fear and shame forming on his face. He back away from you.

“(y/n)! yer weren’t supposed to see-“ you rushed forward and crashed into Harry’s chest, burning hot tears streaming down your face

“what are ye-“ you hugged him tight and spoke in a broken voice

“I will never let this happen again, to you or anybody else” your voice cracked with emotion, making Harry realize something, his own tears came, and you both sunk to the floor and sat in eachothers embrace

“…thank ye (y/n)”

‘ _fuck I’m definitely in love’_

–end of part 8–

Comment or message me for part 9


	9. part 9 - secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sneaks out after something wakes him, you follow him and discover something about yourself.

a rewrite of [@bluediamondsevie](https://tmblr.co/mCKGyB8y0bJM6lTdhbDcNdg) x reader that they wrote for me

 

 

Key:

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

your stuff

  


—

You awoke to Harry’s heavy panicked breathing, his erratic movement and mumbling scaring you slightly. You laid there still and quietly watching him, this had happened before, but he was in his hammock, so It didn’t wake you up as harshly as this did. You jumped slightly when Harry bolted up, sweating and tears streaming down his face, he pressed his face into his palm and cursed, he turned to look at you and you quickly closed your eyes

“thank Odin she didn’ wake’ “

Harry carefully climbed over you and gently laid the tossed blanket on you. You heard him shuffling in the room and the door open and closed, as soon as it did you bolted up and stared at the closed door.

‘ _Harry?_ ’

You climbed out of bed and shoved your shoes on, grabbing your sword just in case, and followed Harry. He was walking quickly, and you didn’t know exactly know where he was heading to.

“where are you going?”

Soon you lost sight of Harry but found an entrance to a hidden cave behind a moved stone, you carefully entered and saw numerous crystals on the ceiling that reflected off the water and moonlight, lighting up the hidden cave, a pool of water, leading out to the ocean and crashing against the shore, you saw Harry sitting at the shore, tears still falling and dripping off his chin. But you were still in awe of the beautiful cavern

“holy crap!”

Harry jumped and turned to see you, spinning around slowly as you walked over to him. He hurriedly wiped his eyes and dried his cheeks.

“(y/n)! what are ye doin’ here!”

You sat next to Harry and took off your boots and placed your feet into the cool water. You slumped onto Harry and he blushed and laid his head on yours, hands intertwining automatically.

“following you, sorry not sorry but because of yesterday, im going to be on your tail for a while. So why’d you come here?”

Harry stayed silent for a few moments, not really wanting to remember the horrific memory

“….nightmare”

You hummed and shuffled closer to him, your thighs knocking into his.

“Oh, is it a recurring or just a random one?”

“….recurring”

You noticed that Harry was uncomfortable with the topic so you changed it.

“this place is beautiful”

“Um, thanks”

“when did you discover it?”

“umm…”

“Harry?”  
“I think I was less than a year old, me mum took me and Harriet out here when…ya know happened, and its been my secret spot ever since”

“Oh,” you smiled, its nice to know that Harry’s mother was kind, at least to harry and his sister.

“does Uma know?”

“no, I never told her, I didn’t wan’ her to know. Its always been me moms spot.”

“don’t worry I won’t tell, everyone deserves an area to be alone”

Harry stared at you, face pink and eyes sparkling, you didn’t see it though, you were looking at the gleaming crystals on the ceiling. Harry harshly swallowed and bit his lip, making a decision.

“thanks…you-you are welcome to come anytime ye want”

You whipped your head around to look at him, face now red and your hand clutched tighter onto Harrys. Harry saw your face and waved his free hand in dismissal. Afraid he said to much and scared you off (he didn’t really have much info on relationships, boi is clueless)

“i-I mean you don’t have to if ye don’t wan’ too!! It was-”

You pressed a kiss to his warm red cheek, making his blush spread to all over his face and neck. You pulled back and gave him a dazzling smile.

“thank you harry, that’s really kind of you”

He gave a dorky smile and stuttered over his words.

“I guess, I just-“ Harry was interrupted when you looked around and up, seeing a hole in the ceiling where you saw a plethora of stars.

“holy shit!”

Harry jumped slightly and followed your line of sight, to the break in the ceiling.

“oh that, yeah beautiful view huh, it’s the only spot on the Isle where I can see the stars”

“Wow~”

Harry stared at you, a million thoughts going through his head, he settled on one and grabbed your hand and pulled you up with him and led you to some stairs that led to the hidden cliff.

“…come with me”

“wha-woah!!”

Harry pulled you through the opening and you gasped, Harry smiled at the look on your face, yeah, he liked that look. He wanted it to be there forever, happiness and awe.

“oh. My. God.”

Stars millions of them. In multiple colors and sizes. Harry loved the way they reflected off your eyes, he led you to a comfortable spot on the cliff and pointed out stars for you, including the never-star.

Soon you both fell asleep, you tucked under Harry’s arm, and legs tangled together, breaths mingling and faces only inches apart.

As you fell asleep, staring at Harry’s sleeping face, a lava-hot feeling going through your heart you never wanted to leave his side, never wanted to leave him, at these feelings you thought only one thing

‘ _so this is love huh?_ ’

You snuggled into his chest, his arms curling around you tighter.

‘ _I think im gonna love, love’_

—

Both of you woke up to the sun shining in your faces, yes natures alarm clock, wonderful. You and Harry groaned and tried to hide each other’s faces in the others necks.

Harry soon sat up, you follow his lead, stretching and moaning, (sending dirty thoughts to Harry’s head, you got him hot and bothered)

“Surprisingly, my back doesn’t hurt”

Harry chuckled and intercrossed your arms and you both sat in close contact, your sides completely touching, and your head laid on his chest.

“aye, the ground up here is really soft, really good mattress”

You both sat there in a comfortable silence, looking at the sunrise, something that even with a spot like this on the isle, the sun wasn’t seen a lot, almost never.

“Harry?”

You broke the silence and Harry hummed and slightly turned to you.

“yeah?”

“what was your nightmare about?”

“…”  
“you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, I’ll understand”

“it was about me da, about the first day he….sold me”

You moved and climbed into his lap and cupped his face in your hands, pressing your forehead onto his.

“that’s all the information I need to know Harry, I won’t make you relive your past”

“no-no I wan’ to, I need to get it off my chest.”

“…okay”

So you and Harry sat there for another hour, you sitting in his lap, his arms around you, foreheads pressed together. Harry telling you of his recurring nightmare that was really just a horrific memory

—

“where have you two been?! Bed empty, no note! you could have died, you could have been kidnapped! for all I knew someone came for revenge!! Next time, at least leave a note, you blithering idiots!”

You arrived at the chip shop, three hours later than you were supposed to be, to Uma lecturing you. you had to hold a laugh in at who Uma sounded like.

“sorry Uma, we’ll do that next time, promise”

Uma glanced down and saw your hand intertwined with Harrys, both of you have a tight grip, not willing to let go of the other so soon

“you better”

You and Harry sat next to each other, shoulders touching, eating the food Uma tossed in front of you, stealing from the others tray.

Soon Harry heard something he didn’t like.

A big burly man with greasy blond hair and rotten black teeth and a crunched nose was laughing with his just as discussing “friends”

“wouldn’t mind given that (h/c) girl a ride of her life- if ya know what I mean” Harry stood at that and tried to rush over to them, hook up and ready to spill blood. But you jumped in front of him and crashed into his chest, making his stop immediately, not trying to get past you (he didn’t want to hurt you accidentally)

“harry hold it!” you wrapped your arms around him and pleaded with him.

“let me at ‘em!” Harry growled and glared at the scum.

“not in here Dorko” he stopped and looked down at you, you were pouting but had a mischievous look in your eyes

“wha’? ”

“Uma will get mad if you get blood in here, wait till their outside and  _then_ , bash their heads in, sound good?”

Harry stared at you for a good 30 seconds before speaking quickly in a quiet voice

“…. I love you”

You face quickly turned red at what you thought you heard.

“w-what?”

Harry realized what he said but was able to keep a poker face.

“nothing, imma do what ye said and put me own flair into it~” he ran around you and followed the three men who said disgusting things about you outside, soon hearing screams and pleads.

You stood there as the crew turned to you, giving you a shit eating grin (they know why Harry got so mad)

Your face burned and you dropped your face into your palm and smiled, biting your lip.

“…idiot”

–end of part 9–

comment or message me for part 10


	10. part 10 - moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is more going to be a compilation of moments between you and Harry, they range from during the one month time skip in part 6, to the lead up to the events of descendants 2. Enjoy!

[Originally posted by lilyjcx](https://tmblr.co/ZL5Lsw2gNPbPP)

a rewrite of [@bluediamondsevie](https://tmblr.co/mCKGyB8y0bJM6lTdhbDcNdg) x reader that they wrote for me

 

 

Key:

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

your stuff

  


—

You and Harry walked the market, talking about random shit when Harry yelped and was pulled into an alleyway, you growled and raced after him. You stood at the entrance to see a group of men holding Harry, pulling on his clothes and making sexual remarks at him. You scowled.

“what. The. Fuck”

The group turned, Harry’s eyes brightening at the sight of you, tears running down his cheeks. The men snarled at you and spat;

“know your place girly, we want our payment!”

You kept your face blank, and glanced around the alleyway, and saw something you would love to use against these sick fucks.

“we can do this the easy way or the painful way, your choice fellas”

“fuck off”

“Alright,”

You grabbed the handle and hoisted the weapon, the men’s eyes widened and they dropped harry and backed up, but they cornered themselves, a dead end. You smiled sadistically and stalked towards them. Harry turned away and straightened his clothes, hed rather not see you slaughter a bunch of men. You raised the weapon and they pleaded for mercy. To no avail.

“the painful way then~”

-

You and Harry walked back to the chip shop, blood covering your clothes, Harry snickering at you pulling your shirt away from yourself, blood causing it to stick to you.

“Was the battle axe really necessary?”

You stuck your tongue out and poked his cheek, grinning at each other.

“A Lady should always accessorize.”

As you walked further, a yell came from behind you

“come back here you little bitch!”

You turned back to see one of the bloody beaten up men screaming obscenities at you, waving a knife in the air. You growled and ran right at him, he screamed and twisted around, running from you.

“what chu say!?!”

“AHHH!!!”

“COME BACK YOU CUNT”

“lassie hold up!”

Harry caught up to you and grabbed your waist, dragging you back with him, you trying to get out of his grip, wanted to rip the mans face off.

“say that again and I’ll smack ya!”

…

Harry gripped your hand to make sure you wouldn’t bolt back to the men and pour cement in their ears or something like that.

“I think that they’ll leave me alone from now on lassie”

“good, if they bother you again, next one doesn’t leave alive”

 _‘…why does that turn me on so much_ ’

You entered the chip shop and you walked over to the long table and stole from desire’s tray and laughed with them. Harry stared at you before Uma walked up and gestured to his lower half.

“Harry, readjust your pants”

He looked down and saw a bulge in his pants, his face turned red and he quickly fixed his pants.

“FUCK”

[ Harry has naughty thoughts about you~! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)]

* * *

“HARRY! Dammit, where is he, HARRY!”

Uma stormed the ship, looking for Harry, needing him to do an errand for her. She groaned and walked over to his room slamming open the door

“HA- oh”

When she entered she saw you and Harry curled up on the hammock, you laying on Harry, one leg hoisted on his hip and face buried in his neck, his arms around your waist and one leg curled around yours.

“…..goddammit that’s cute”

Uma slowly backed out of the room and slowly closed the door. She smiled and turned, heading back up to the deck.

“I’ll just get Gil to do it”

* * *

“You’re a disaster.”

you sat on the ship rails, watching harry mess around with the ropes of the sails, and failing hilariously.

“I’m doing me absolute best. It’s just, ye know, still objectively terrible.”

Harry tugged on a rope and it pulled and curled around his leg, pulling him and he landed on his ass.

“nice”

“fuck. ye”

“Nah, not in the mood, maybe later”

You hopped off the rails and patted on Harry’s head, grinning as he turned red and covered his face, yelling at you through his hands

“(y/n)!”

“see ya hooky~!”

Uma walked up and saw Harry staring at nothing, face red and blood running from his nose.

“Harry? Why is your nose bleeding?”

“FUCK!”

(boy was thinking naughty thouhts~ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))

* * *

“Don’t yell at me for this, but is it just me or is (y/n) kind of hot?”

Harriet stared at her brother who was bitting his lip, his face red.

“she chopped off all of dads limbs and killed his entire crew.”

“Yeah but, she’s kind of hot, right?  Like, damn.”

Harriet huffed and rolled her eyes

“You have terrible taste.”

“Nah only ye do Hettie”

She blanked and scowled at Harry.

“what”

“Anthony Tremaine? Really?!”

Harriet groaned and shoved Harry, growling when he only giggled and shoved her back

“fuck off”

“ye know ye love me~!”

Harry stopped all of a sudden, and his face turned red and his eyes sparkled, Harriet rose an eyebrow and followed his line of sight, only to see (y/n) smirking at a shaking goblin. Harriet burst out laughing and smacked the table.

“holy shit you’re fuckin smitten aren’t ya?”

“oh Awa’ an bile yer heid”

“ow, you can be quite hurtful little brother”

“good”

* * *

Fucking assholes, they ambushed you and harry, you had attacked right back, but one snuck behind you and stabbed you in the stomach. You fell to your knees, Harry noticed and rushed over to you.

“shit lass are ye okay?!”

“i- * _gahk_ * im fine”

Your breath became shallow and you collapsed, blood pooling on the floor, black edging into your vision

“shit! Goddamnit (y/n) don’t die on me please!!”

-

You awoke to Uma standing over you, glaring.

“you’re a fucking idiot (y/n)”

You smirked and gave her a salute.

“thanks for the encouragement cap’n”

You sat up and saw Harry at your side, face buried in his arms, and face puffy and red.

“Harry?”

“he passed out, he’s been at your side for the entire time, not sleeping. He finally passed out from exhaustion”

“oh”

“Yeah, don’t do that shit ever again, got it?”

“yes ma’am”

“good”

Uma stormed out of the room and you turned to harry, running your hands through his hair, feeling sorrowful for the pain you put him through.

‘ _oh Harry, im sorry’_

* * *

“why the fuck is it so cold!?!”

You shivered at the bitter cold air of the Isle, and Harry sighed and shrugged off his red hoodie, holding it out to you.

“here take my hoodie, im not even that cold”

You grabbed it and shoved it on, making Harry blush at your now messy hair and the floppiness of the hoodie.

“Oh, thanks, I’ll give it back tomorrow”

–

“you know you’re never getting that back right, Harry?”

Uma remarked, Harry smiled and shrugged

“I know, she just looks so cute when she wears shit three times bigger than her”

“she’s gonna slap gil with the sleeves”

Harry shrugged.

“eh”

–

You sat on the bed in the shared room, inhaling the smell of harry, wood chips, sea salt, and metal.

“he is never getting this back”

* * *

The granddaughters of lady Tremaine were flirting with Harry, he seemed uncomfortable, but they didn’t care, rubbing their clawed hands on his muscular arms.

Uma noticed you glaring at the girls and walked over to you

“why are you being so quiet (y/n)?”  
“no one plans a murder out loud”

“kay, there’s extra bleach in the cabinet and some rope in the ship’s storage if you want options, have fun”

“will do”

Uma walked off and you stormed over to the cabinet, Gil stared wide-eyed at the conversation he just heard.

“what the fuck is wrong with girls”

“you don’t wanna know gil” Jonas patted Gils back and returned to his tray.

“noted”

* * *

“Harry?”

“yeah, Uma?”  
“why do you have matching swords?”

“…”  
“Harry”

“it’s for (y/n) and I”

“you are so fucking smitten, it’s pathetic”

“I know, help me”

“hell no, watching you suffer is my daily entertainment!”

—

–end of part 10—

Comment or message me for part 11


	11. part 11- Uma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its time for descendants 2, you sing and dance with Harry and the crew, and you tell Uma something you haven't told anyone. will she keep it?

[Originally posted by girogirl723](https://tmblr.co/ZND7-p2O7dq-i)

a rewrite of the x reader that [@bluediamondsevie](https://tmblr.co/mCKGyB8y0bJM6lTdhbDcNdg) wrote for me

summary: a who doesn’t love the Disney World, well, (y/n) especially loves descendants, and one day, as she dances in her kitchen getting ready to head out. 17-year-old (y/n) becomes part of that world, now a certain blue-eyed pirate meets the girl from a world where he is a fictional character and he has an actor named Thomas Doherty.

 

Key:

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

your stuff

  


—

You sat at the long table in the chip shop, laying your head on the table, you were pretty tired, Mr. smee had dropped off his twins and Uma had put you in charge of the two boys, and they had a buttload of energy, refusing to sleep. They had crashed at 5:30 am, but you never had the chance to sleep, Uma having you going on errands as soon as the boys crashed.

Gil reached out and patted your head, he knew the twins were a handful, he had babysat them before. You gave a tired smile and he offered an egg, you decided and buried your face in your arms.

A slam came from the doors of the shop and you shot up, Harry stood at the entrance, a line of fish hanging off his hook, he deposited his sword and made is way over, handing the fish over to cook. He pushed aside a crew member and hopped over the table, landing next to you, and swinging his arm around you, pulling you into his left side.

“hehe good morning lassie, the twins give ye the runaround?” you groaned out and shuffled closer to him, latching onto his waist and leaning onto his shoulder.

“fuck off I haven’t slept in 48 hours” Harry’s eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“yesh (y/n), why not?”

You huffed and buried your face even further into his shoulder

“twins, you.”

He rose an eyebrow, why him?

“how am I keepin’ ye up lass?” you looked up at him and made a face, making him flush in embarrassment, oh right, his panic attack after he had a night terror. He gave a ‘sorry’ look and turned to switch the TV on, “lady of the court” Mal appearing on the screen. You paused, you knew that scene, shit! Were you now in the timeline of Descendants 2?! it had only been three months since you had been here!

When Uma came out with a tray and tossed it in front of Harry, and shoving his arm to grab his food and toss it at the tv, it confirmed your thought, you finally reached the timeline of descendants 2.

“poser” Harry laughed and yelled out “traitor!”

Uma smirked before scowling at the crew, who were staring dumbly at her “Hello!?” the crew yelled and tossed food at the screen, Harry giggling and wiping it off with his finger, “oh I would love to wipe the smile of their faces” he licked the food off his finger and turned to you. “ye know what I mean?” he smiled devilishly at you, making you shiver and clench your legs (why is everything he does so hot!?! I can’t handle it!)

You hummed and laid your head back down on your arms, harry scooting close to you, shushing the others, trying to let you sleep, to no avail, everyone was too riled up

“Gil!” Uma snarled at the blond boy, he made a dorky face and turned to her “wanna quite choking down yolks and get with the program?”

Gil gulped down the egg and said; “yeah what they said”

Uma rolled her eyes and groaned, the idiot, “that little traitor, who left us in the dirt!” Harry flourished his hands, picking up a french fry, and smirked “who turned her back on evil~”

Gil decided to jump in, bad idea, “who said you weren’t big or bad enough to join her gang~!” the crew stopped and looked at him, making a face like ‘dude why?’ Gil didn’t take the hint, looking around confused, you huffed and buried your face in your hands, Gil really had trouble reading the mood of the room.

“back when we were kids? Come on you guys remember? She called her shrimpy and the name just kinda-“ Gil stopped at the look on Harry and Uma’s face, Harry standing to make a move at Gil, but stopped when you touched his arm, “stuck”

Uma rolled her eyes and turned to harry, “that snooty little witch, who grabbed everything she wanted and left me nothing” Harry twitched, you gripped his arm a little tighter, grounding him.

“no, she left you the sandbox and said you could hav-“ you shot up and snarled at Gil, having zero tolerance for his bullshit this day “Gil!” he jumped, his face turning white “I need you to shut the fuck up” he nodded and turned back to his food. Uma nodded at you and Harry grinned, you smirked back and laid your head back down.

“look, we have her turf now, they can stay in boradon-“ Uma growled and shoved Harry “Harry that’s her turf now” she turned off the tv and slammed her hands on the table “and I want it too, we should not be getting her leftovers!” she wrapped her arm around Harry and gil, “son of Hook, son of Gaston, (y/n)!” Harry wrapped his arm around you and pulled you into his side, grinning at Uma “and me most of all! Daughter of Ursula!” she shoved Gil away and turned to harry.

“what’s my name?”

Harry smirked and kneeled down, taking off his hat, and whispering her name in his deep Scottish tone

“UMA~”

She grinned and looked to you, “what’s my name!”

You laughed and bowed deeply to her, your exhaustion not wavering on your willingness to make Uma feel like the goddess she was, boldly proclaiming her name

“Uma~!”

 _What’s my name, what’s my name?_  (Uma!!)

_This is all hands on deck_

_Calling out to lost boys and girls_

_I’m gettin’ tired of the disrespect_

_We won’t stop ‘til we rule the world_

_It’s our time, we up next! (Next, next)_

_Our sail’s about to be set (set, set)_

_They ain’t seen nothing yet_

_Tell 'em who’s in charge so they don’t forget_

Harry had grabbed you as soon as Uma began singing, pulling you into his side and laughing along with you, as he followed Uma around the table he lifted you by the waist and set you on one of the circle tables, letting you jam out to the song.

_What’s my name, what’s my name? (Uma)_

_Say it louder_

_What’s my name, what’s my name? (Uma)_

_Feel the power_

_No one’s gonna stop us soon the world will be ours_

_What’s my name what’s my name?_

_What’s it, what’s it, say it, say it loud_

_(Uuuuuuma, Uuuuma)_

As the crew danced around Uma, she and Harry were on top of the table, Uma grabbed Harrys hand and grinned at you, you grinned back and knocked your knuckles to the beat on the tabletop.

 _All eyes on me, let me see 'em_  (Uuuuuma, Uuuuuma)

They grinned at you and Jonas helped Uma off the long table, Harry leaping off and landing in front of you, catching himself on the table and caging you with his arms for a moment,

_What’s it, what’s it, say it, say it_

(Uma ah ah)

 _(_ Uma Uma Le le Um, Uma Uma le le Uma~. Uma Uma lele Um, Uma Uma lele Uma, UMA!)

_I’m the queen of this town_

_I call the shots, you know who I am_

_I don’t need to wear no fake crown_

_Stand up to me, you don’t stand a chance_

_It’s our time, we up next (next, next)_

_My crew’s as real as it gets (gets, gets)_

_The worst is now the best_

_And leaving us here will be their last regret_

Uma danced around with her sword, the boys coming up behind her with her throne, she sat and they hoisted her up, you leaping up and walking with the boys as they led her to the stage.

_What’s my name what’s my name? (Uma)_

_Say it louder_

_What’s my name What’s my name? (Uma)_

_Feel the power_

_No one’s gonna stop us soon the world will be ours_

_What’s my name what’s my name?_

_What’s it, what’s it, say it, say it_

YES! Your favorite part! Harry’s rap!

_You know what they say Bad girls have all the fun_

Harry tossed his jacket to you, you caught it and folded it, bouncing along with Uma and Gil

_Never learned how to count 'cause I’m number one_

_Ready here, we come We always get our way_

_It’s a pirate’s life, every single day (hey!)_

_She’s the captain, I’m the first mate_

_Enemies seasick can’t see straight_

_Call 'em fish bait, throw 'em on a hook_

Harry lept off the stage and Helped Uma stand on the chair, Uma quickly pushed your and you turned just as she did that, you stumbled into Harry and he caught you, you landed on his thigh and molded into his body. He grinned at you and pressed his cheek to yours

_Uma’s so hot they get burned if they look!_

Gonzo lifted Uma and walked her over to the closest table, the boys danced around her, while Harry stood up while keeping his arms around you.

_It’s all eyes on me, let me see 'em_

_I see your eyes on me boys, hey_

_You know what my name is_

_Say it, say it louder_

Uma stood on the stage, you and Harry running up to stand next to her, Uma reached out and hooked her pinky on Harry’s hook, “hook me!” she and Harry laughed and she bumped your hip, you laughed with them, kneeling down next to Harry, creating the octopus around Uma with the rest of the crew.

_Ho, woah_

_Come on_

_What’s my name what’s my name? (Uma)_

_Say it louder_

_What’s my name What’s my name? (Uma)_

_Feel the power_

Uma grasped your hand and you followed her down the stage, laughing and jumping with her, Harry lept down from behind you and pressed his face to your thigh grinning up at you and Uma, you cackled and ran your hands through his hair.

_No one’s gonna stop us soon the world will be ours_

_What’s my name what’s my name?_

_What’s it, what’s it, say it, say it_

_(Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuma)_

_All eyes on me, let me see 'em (Uuuuma, Uuuuma)_

_What’s it, what’s it, say it, say it_

Harry tossed his hook to you and lept up to swing on the chandelier, you caught it and grabbed his jacket, staying close to him.

_Oh, say it louder (Uuuuuma, Uuuuuma)_

_Oh, say it louder (Uuuuuma, Uuuuuma)_

_What’s it, what’s it, say it, say it_

_(Uma Uma Le le Um, Uma Uma le le Uma~. Uma Uma lele Um, Uma Uma lele Uma, UMA!)_

Harry grasped your hand and led you to the long table, you handing him his jacket and hook, he kneeled down and encouraged you to use his legs as stairs and you sat in between him and Uma, laughing and yelling with the rest of the crew.

_Uma_

Cook handed Harry his hat back and he slipped it on, giving Uma his hand to lead her on the table, you giggled but stopped when you saw Ursula’s tentacle whip out, you yelped and tugged Harry back, preventing him from getting hit, luckily Uma jumped just in time, preventing herself from getting hit as well.

“shut your clams!” Uma growled and screamed at her mother “mom!” the tentacle retracted and you sighed in relief, still clinging onto Harry, who had wrapped his arms around you protectively.

“these dishes ain’t gonna wash!” Uma rolled her eyes and waved her hands, letting the crew release the tension in their bodies, Harry not letting his grip on you lessen, still affected by the abuse of his father to think that Ursula would retreat that quickly.

“it’s fine it’s fine, because when I get my change to rein down the evil on Auradon I will take it!!!” the crew laughed and muttered in agreement “their gonna forget that girl and remember the name-“ Gil did a stupid and interrupted Uma, saying the worst thing he could say at the moment

“SHRIMPY~!”

Everyone slumped and glared at gil, Uma esspessaly, she nodded at Harry and he leads gil outside. The crew going to back to their usual thing, you stood there for a few more minutes though, you needed to tell Uma something, you had a really bad feeling and you needed to tell her something before it was too late.

“Uma” she turned to you and raised an eyebrow, “I need to tell you something. She nodded and waited but you couldn’t do it in public, “private Uma, I need to tell you something in private”

Umas mouth formed an “o” and nodded, motioning you to follow you. She leads you to her room and closed the door behind her, locking it. She turned to you and crossed her arms, squinting at you in confusion. “alright (y/n) what did you need to tell me”

“Alright,” you took a shaky breath and put your hands on her shoulders, looking her right in the eyes, making Uma understand that this was serious.

“what I am going to tell you is not to leave this room understood? not unless something happens to me, got it. Im trusting you with a huge secret, can you keep it?”

Uma nodded and held your stare. You took a deep breath and prepared to tell Uma your three-month long secret.

“I’m not from the isle” Uma furrowed her brows, what?

“I’m not a child of a villain or even a sidekick” Uma was confused, what the hell, what were you a runaway auradon kid?

“I’m from an alternate dimension where you guys are all from a movie and you have actors and your parents are just characters from a book and or movie.”

Uma stared at you with wide eyes before she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind

“what. The. Fuck.”

—end of part 11–

comment or message me for part 12


	12. part 12 - reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma accepts that you are from antoher world, after some convincing through showing her the music video whats my name and showing her the actors of her and her friends. something happens between you and harry.

[Originally posted by olivcrstark](https://tmblr.co/ZzGl1h2TigsKn)

 

a rewrite of the x reader that [@bluediamondsevie](https://tmblr.co/mCKGyB8y0bJM6lTdhbDcNdg) wrote for me

summary: a who doesn’t love the Disney World, well, (y/n) especially loves descendants, and one day, as she dances in her kitchen getting ready to head out. 17-year-old (y/n) becomes part of that world, now a certain blue-eyed pirate meets the girl from a world where he is a fictional character and he has an actor named Thomas Doherty.

 

Key:

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

your stuff

  


—

_“what I am going to tell you is not to leave this room understood? not unless something happens to me, got it. I’m trusting you with a huge secret, can you keep it?”_

_Uma nodded and held your stare. You took a deep breath and prepared to tell Uma your three-month long secret._

_“I’m not from the isle” Uma furrowed her brows, what?_

_“I’m not a child of a villain or even a sidekick” Uma was confused, what the hell, what were you a runaway Auradon kid?_

_“I’m from an alternate dimension where you guys are all from a movie and you have actors and your parents are just characters from a book and or movie.”_

_Uma stared at you with wide eyes before she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind_

_“what. The. Fuck.”_

_—_

Uma paced the room for a few moments, you stood in before her, wringing your hands in nervousness, would Uma believe you? If she did would she keep your secret?  
Uma stopped, shaking her head, she looked at you, glaring.

“(y/n) if this is your idea of a joke, you have a terrible sense of humor”

You stuttered, “i-im not lying Uma, I swear! Im from another dimension!!”

She scoffed, “dear hades (y/n)! there is no way you can be from another dimension, I’d believe you more if you said you were a runway Auradon brat!!”

You gaped at her, Uma hadn’t been this rude to you since the first week of you being here, after gaining her trust, you had been one of the few people to see her nice side.

“fine”, you growled, fishing out your phone from your pocket “ill prove it” Uma stared in confusion as you typed on your phone, “what the hell are you doing?”

“showing you something”

You typed in ‘Uma descendants’ and shoved the phone in her face, Uma frowning before her eyes widened at the pictures of her and a girl who looked exactly like her.

‘ **Uma, daughter of Ursula, actress: China Ann McClain’**

Uma took your phone and scrolled, seeing a boy who looked exactly like Harry, with the name Thomas Doherty, another boy who looked exactly like Gil, named Dylan Playfair.

Then mal: dove Cameron, Evie: Sofia Carson, Carlos: Cameron Boyce, Jay: Booboo Stewart, Ben: Mitchel hope, and so on and so forth.

And then there was a video titled “ _What’s My Name (From “Descendants 2”/Official Video)_ ” Uma glanced up at you, you peeked at the screen and nodded, she tapped it and a video loaded, it-it was her, Gil and Harry, dancing and singing the song they sang only minutes ago, only…

“where are you?”

You sighed sadly and said; “im not there because im not supposed to be there, im not a character, im a viewer, I just watch. I-im not supposed to exist to you guys” Uma stared at you, slowly accepting the fact that you were telling the truth, that you were from another dimension.

“alright” you rose a brow, confused “alright I believe you, that you’re from another dimension” you smiled and nodded, breathing a sigh of relief, that felt good to get off your shoulders.

Uma stared at you for a few seconds, speaking “so is that why you won’t go for anything with Harry? Because you aren’t from here”

You blushed and stuttered, embarrassed she could see through you that easy “wh-wha! No no no no, i-i!” Uma just rose her brow, clearly not giving into your bullshit.

“ugh, yes, that’s why, because I don’t want to hurt him when I, maybe, return to my world” Uma just stared and told you in an empathetic voice “you’re gonna hurt him, even more, when you leave and he never even  _had_  the option of being with you, he loves you ya know”

You shook your head, no he doesn’t, he’d fall for someone like Uma, as he did in canon, he wouldn’t love someone like you, someone who wasn’t even supposed to be there.

“I know this is ironic, but im having a hard time believing that” Uma just scoffed and rolled her eyes, were you that oblivious, Harry was smitten with you, he practically worshiped you!!

“Alright, don’t believe me, he’ll admit it at some point”

Uma swiftly turned and stormed out of the room. You sighed and followed the sea witch, trudging your way downstairs, you passed by Harry, who had smirked and called out for you to join him and he crew in a card game, but you ignored him, just wanting to get back to your room.

Harry watched as you grabbed your sword and exited the shop, he looked around at the crew, all shrugging their shoulders at him, they didn’t know. Harry frowned, you had never ignored him, you sometimes didn’t respond properly, but you at least looked at him. Something was up, he leaped over the table and grabbed his sword, following after you.

But he soon lost sight of you, knowing you, you probably took to the rooftops and ran, Harry, signed and made his way to the ship, as he entered his room he saw you, curled up on the bed facing away. Pain stung his chest, he had a feeling, a bad one, about you. That you were angry, or sad…at him.

“lass?” Harry spoke in a quiet voice, you didn’t respond, yep, you were upset, but at what? hopefully not him, he could hardly stand being five feet away from you, what would he do if you started ignoring him?!

“Lassie are you okay?”

…nothing

“(y/n) ple-“

“leave me alone, I’m trying to sleep” was all you said, a dry cold voice. The pain grew, yeah you were upset, and he made you upset, or at least someone did, but he had a feeling he was the culprit.

“(y/n), luve, talk to m-“

“Harry. Go Away.”

Harry swallowed down the pit in his throat, eyes burning. He nodded, whispering in a hoarse voice “alright lass, sorry for bothering you”

He grabbed his sleeping clothes and entered the bathroom, talking one more glance at you, your body language showing that you didn’t want to even see him.

Harry took a shaky breath and closed the door behind him, not hearing you finally let out your sobs.

Uma was right, the only reason you hadn’t taken a chance with Harry was because of you being from another world, you didn’t want to be in a relationship with Harry…only for it to be ripped away.

You couldn’t bear that, so to protect your self, you’d distance yourself from Harry.

You heard Harry opening the bathroom door, and quickly stifled your sobs, Harry shuffling across the room, stopping in front of your bed, before feeling a kiss on your forehead, and a whisper.

“whatever I did, I’m sorry lass” he moved away and climbed in his hammock.

You let tears run silently down your face, Harry cared about you that’s for sure, but what Uma said

“ _he loves you ya know_ ”

Yeah right, why would he love someone who wasn’t even supposed to exist in this world?

 _“whatever I did, I’m sorry lass_ ”  
what did you do? you made me fall in love with you Harry Hook.

—end of part 12—

Comment or message me for part 13.


	13. part 13 - push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you are pushing harry away, it for his own good. if you push him away now, he will hurt less when you leave.   
> Mal returns to the Isle, and discovers something.

a rewrite of the x reader that [@bluediamondsevie](https://tmblr.co/mCKGyB8y0bJM6lTdhbDcNdg) wrote for me

summary: a who doesn’t love the Disney World, well, (y/n) especially loves descendants, and one day, as she dances in her kitchen getting ready to head out. 17-year-old (y/n) becomes part of that world, now a certain blue-eyed pirate meets the girl from a world where he is a fictional character and he has an actor named Thomas Doherty.

 

Key:

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

your stuff

  


—

The next morning when you woke up Harry was still asleep, and you took the chance to get dressed and leave before he could try to talk to you.

Just as you were leaving the room, you heard Harry’s voice from behind you, “lassie wait I wanna-“ you ignored him, closing the door behind you and speedwalking off the ship and rushing over to the chip shop, stopping by Uma, asking if she had any jobs for you to do today, she rose a brow, thinking that today was Harry’s pay route, and you usually went with him, she had a feeling that your weird behavior was because of the reveal yesterday.

She gave you a job of collecting the depts of the more dangerous villains, so you hurried to leave, Harry catching you at the entrance, “hey lass, ready teh rob some people tehday~?” you pushed past him, Harry’s brows furrowed in confusion, what did he do?!

He turned to the crew, they all shrugged, they were just as confused, you and Harry had been basically attached at the hip for the past two and a half months. And now all of a sudden you were ignoring him?

What the hell? Harry felt his eyes burn and quickly ducked his head down and made his way to the table, the crew looking at him with sympathy, they knew how to harry felt about you, and now you were acting as if he didn’t exist, that had to hurt, Uma dropped a tray in front of Harry, but he pushed it away and hid his face in his arms, folding them on the table and let silent tears run down his face. Uma sighed and pat his back, rushing back to the kitchen to deliver orders.

‘ _(y/n)_ ’ Uma thought ‘ _what the hell are you doing’_

She looked back at Harry, whos shoulders started to shake slightly, Gil rubbing his back.

‘ _you said you didn’t want to hurt Harry but,_ ’ Uma shook her head, grabbing two trays and making her way to the costumers ‘ _that’s exactly what you’re doing’_

—

You exited Shaun yu’s bunker, money clutched in your hand, and scaled the wall, landing on the roof and lept across the buildings, landing on a largely abandoned warehouse, sitting at the edge, you sat there in silence for a minute, before pain began rising in your chest, you dry heave, jolting forward, gasping for air, hot tears running down your face.

You didn’t want to push Harry away, but if it meant that he would hurt less when you inevitably left this world, you would do it, even if it meant killing your heart in the process.

Sobs racked your chest, you clutched the cracked ruby necklace Harry had stolen for you, you remember the day he presented to you

–

_You sat on your bed, sketching Uma, surrounded by the sea, the water bending to her will, calm but fierce, beautiful but dangerous. Just like her. You were lining the features of her face when the door slammed open, Harry grinning at you, you smiled and set the sketch aside, raising an eyebrow at the obviously exited Scottish pirate boy._

_“whats got you so happy hooky~?” he grinned sheepishly at the nickname, walking through the doorframe ad closing the door with his foot, fishing something out of his pocket,_

_“I saw’ somthin’ tha’ reminded me of ye’ so I snatched it” he grasped your hand and placed a shining ruby necklace in your palm, your eyes sparkled at it, making harry snicker, goddamit why were you so goddamn cute!_

_“Oh Harry!” you squealed, holding it up in the light, it reflected the light and it shone brightly in the room “I love it~!! Help me put it on!!”_

_Harry grinned and nodded, happy that you liked his gift, you handed him the necklace and turned, (if you have long hair, you hold it out of the way, if its short, you just stand there,) Harry clasped the silver chain around your smooth (s/c) neck, you giggled at Harrys touch, he laughed with you, patting your shoulders to let you know he finished, you turned and looked down at the gem, squealing you lunged forward and hugged Harry, his arms wrapping around you securely, burying his face in your hair._

_“thank you harry~! I love it!”_

_“glad ye do lassie”_

_“im going to go show it to Uma!”_

_Harry snickered and let you go, he watched to run off to Uma’s cabin with a soft smile, what you didn’t know is that Harry didn’t steal the necklace, he saw it at a jewel shop and had asked what the ruby represented, the owner had said that red represented passion and love, Harry thought it was perfect and had snatched the jewel and left $50, the owner didn’t even blink, collecting the money and smiling at Harry’s receding back, ahh young love, it could make the cruelest person turn over a new leaf._

—

You couldn’t breathe, your heart breaking with every memory of harry flooding through your mind, dear god, you never thought you’d feel like this for a fictional character, but the feelings were there, and you were scared of them, you and Harry were never supposed to meet, he was never supposed to even know your name. you weren’t supposed to meet the character, just the actor.

You were just a girl who had landed in a world where you weren’t supposed to exist.

you weren’t supposed to fall in love with Harry Hook.

For the next hour, you sat there, crying your heart out, when the hour was up, you took a deep breath, wiping your eyes, when you finally composed your self, you saw the barrier shiver and flash green.

Uh oh, you knew what that meant.

Mal was here.

You sat there for a few more minutes, before hearing the rumble of a motor, you lept up and looked over the edge, seeing mal, blonde hair and everything, chuck a rock at a sign and enter the building you were sitting on top of.

Oh, well then, time to go, time to leave, bye bye core four hideout! You ran and jumped, landing on the shorter building next to the hideout. And raced back to the ship, shit was about to go down.

—three months ago on Auradon—

_Fairy Godmother stood in front of the core four and ben, she clapped her hands together and looked at them with a serious face. The five straightened, no messing around when FG is this serious._

_“I have called you here to tell you all of a situation, a dimensional portal opened yesterday and I can not locate the thing or person that has entered this world” Mal rose her hand, confused, FG nodded and Mal stepped forward_

_“what do you mean, dimensional portal? And entered our world?”  
_

_FG nodded and spoke; “yes, we are only one of many worlds, for instance, there is another world where the evil queen created a world with no magic, and the daughter of snow white and prince charming saved that world and the villains soon became heroes. But the being that landed in our world is not from that world, but a world where we are nothing but characters on a tv screen.”_

_FG waved her hand, and a picture of a girl appeared, FG handed it to mal and she and her friends examined the photo._

_It was a girl with (s/c) skin, (h/l) (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, and (round/sharp/square) face._

_“if you ever find this girl, bring her immediately to me, she needs to be sent home as soon as possible.”_

–present mal POV—

Mal heard footsteps on the roof and looked to the side where they stopped, seeing an (h/c) girl jumping from the roof of her hideout to the building next to it, Mal squinted, the girl slightly turned and showed her face, and mals memory flashed, and she hurriedly fished the photo of the girl out from her pocket, it matched exactly, Mal smirked at the girls receding back.

‘ _found you’_.

–end of part 13—

Comment or message me for part 14


	14. part 14 - the apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma confronts (y/n) about the ignoring harry situation, making (y/n) see it in a different light. King ben arrives at the Isle, along with Evie, Carlos, and Jay

[Originally posted by cheyennejackson](https://tmblr.co/Z8ylPy2Qzw8r5)

a rewrite of the harry hook x reader that [@bluediamondsevie](https://tmblr.co/mCKGyB8y0bJM6lTdhbDcNdg) wrote for me

summary: a who doesn’t love the Disney World, well, (y/n) especially loves descendants, and one day, as she dances in her kitchen getting ready to head out. 17-year-old (y/n) becomes part of that world, now a certain blue-eyed pirate meets the girl from a world where he is a fictional character and he has an actor named Thomas Doherty.

 

Key:

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

your stuff

  


—

You walked onto the ship and entered Umas cabin, placing the pay on her nightstand, before moving back to your room, needing to shower and change, being sweaty from parkouring all over the Isle.

You sighed as the cold water ran down your body, leaning your body to the side, you were scared, what would happen? Would being involved in the battle change what happens in the upcoming third movie? Would it result in a character death? You didn’t know…and that terrified you.

You huffed grabbing the shampoo and squirted into your palm, lathering your hair, thinking of ways to prevent the timeline of this world from going awry, you rinsed the shampoo out and rubbed the conditioner in, slicking your hair back.

Tears began to fall, thinking of Harry, what would happen if you were there, you knew what was going to happen, you had watched it before, but with you here in the flesh, what would happen?

Would- footsteps, and a voice, Uma, why was she here? Luckily you had finished your shower you reached out and turned off the water, stepping out and grabbing a towel, wrapping it around yourself.

You unlocked the door and stepped out opening your mouth to question Uma when she turned to you with the most pissed of expression she had ever worn, she snarled and rushed you, making you shriek in fright and she slammed you against the wall, getting right up in your face.

“what.” She growled “the. Hell! Do you think you’re doing?!”

You stuttered confused, she rolled her eyes “you’re ignoring harry! Why?!”

You gaped for a moment before speaking in a soft voice

“I don’t want to hurt him when I leave” Uma groaned and released you, covering her face and began to pace the room.

“are you serious (y/n)!!!” you furrowed your brows at her, what was going on, why was she so angry at you trying to protect Harry?

“you’ve only been ignoring him for what? A day and a half? And he’s already acting like you’ve ignored him for a decade!!”

She spread her arms out, gesturing on how insane this was.

“you don’t want to hurt him?! Too late!!!” you gasped, what? “do you fucking know how much that idiot cares for you?!?! He thrives on attention!!! If he finds someone he can trust that won’t betray him and give him affection that won’t make fun of him for it! He’ll cling to them like a fuckin koala!”

You stared at Uma, a pit forming in your stomach, oh god you were gonna throw up.

“you are probably the first person in YEARS that will willingly show that much affection to harry!!! He depends on you so much to keep him afloat!!! And you just drop him because you “don’t want to hurt him”? well too fucking late (y/n)!!! you take yourself out of the picture and he acts like it’s the end of the world!!!”

Tears burned down your face, what have you done?!

“face it (y/n)!!! you’re going to hurt him more, NOT telling him who you really are!!! If you leave without telling him, he’ll agonize over it for a long time, wondering if you’re safe, or if you were faking caring about him!! If you stop ignoring him and tell him, he’ll know!!! He’ll know that you’re safe at home! and know that you never hated him!!! That you cared about him and still do!!!”

Uma stalked up to you and got right in your face, face red and seething. You own face red from crying and hiccupping.

“but if keep doing the bullshit you’re doing now!”

She grabbed your face, leaning in closer, a dangerous whisper.

“he’ll never forgive you, and he’ll hate you forever”

She released you and you collapsed on the floor. Sobs racking your body. Uma only glared down at you, contempt in her eyes.

“think it over (y/n), continue ignoring him, and he hates you, or tell him the truth, and you stay on his and MY good side.”

She turned and exited the room, slamming the door behind her, leaving you to your thoughts.

‘ _I promised I wouldn’t let anybody hurt him’_  you thought, pain flaring in your chest, sobs echoing in the room ‘ _and now im hurting him’_

You sat on the floor as the self-deprecating thoughts rolled in, curling in on your self. Hugging your knees to your chest, burying your face in them.

_‘I’m no better than a villain’_

—

You stood in front of the bed, your pirate gear and your original clothes set atop of it, you pondered which one you would wear before deciding that your clothes from home would be better suited for telling Harry.

You quickly shrugged them on, you grabbed your phone, unlocking it and opened google, searching for “Thomas Doherty”. The page loaded and you clicked your phone off, you took a deep breath before opening the door and making your way to the chip shop, as you entered you saw Uma sitting at one of round tables, she turned and rose an eyebrow at you, gesturing for you to come over. You obeyed and shuffled over, she leaned in close and whispered

“are you telling him?” you nodded, you weren’t going to hurt him anymore, Uma breathed a sigh of relief “thank hades, I couldn’t take his groveling anymore, one more minute of that shit and I would have shoved you two in a closet and locked it till you sorted that shit out”

You snickered at her threat and she rolled her eyes, gesturing for you to sit. Looking at your clothes she rose her brow, “I haven’t seen those clothes snince you got here” you shrugged, and told her since you were going to tell Harry the truth, might as well wear clothes from your world. Uma nodded and stood up to grab a tray of food for you. Just as she did the doors slammed open, and Harry stood there, a glint in his eyes and a shit-eating grin.

“UMA!” She turned surprised at Harry’s tone, “you’ll never guess who I just found at the little runt’s place?!”

You snorted and mumbled, “I dunno, is it mal?” luckily no one hears you

Uma crossed her arms and made a face, confused “who did you see?”

Harry grin became dark and sadistic, reminding you of who harry truly was, the psychotic son of captain hook. You’d seen such a different side of him that you’d forgotten what he was like in D2, crazy, loyal, and ready to hook someone at any time.

“the traitorous witch malsy~!”

The crew went fuckin nuts, screaming and yelling at Harry to spill where she was now, they wanted to taste her blood.

Uma silenced them and stood there for a minute, and you all stood there, waiting for her next order, finally, she smiled.

“would anybody like purple pixie pie~”

The crew once again exploded and Uma cruelly smiled, you stood to talk to Harry but he just brushed past you. You stood there staring at his back, mouth agape. Uma turned to you, eyebrows raised, you raised your hands and gestured to harry, she just shrugged and sat in her throne, and you sat next to Desiree, you were kinda hurt but…you kinda deserved it, after all, you ignored him no good reason.

For the next three hours, Uma and the crew tossed ideas back and forth of what to do with mal, you simply sat there, watching the door, waiting for Gil, and soon, he burst through the door.

“UMA HOLY SHIT!!!”

She jumped and she and the crew turned to Gil in surprise, Uma frowned at him and growled “what the fuck Gil! What do-“

Gil interrupted her “king ben’s on the isle!!!”

Uma and Harry’s jaw dropped, and she slightly turned to you, raising her brow, you nodded, confirming that Gil was telling the truth.

Uma turned to harry and they grinned sadistically at each other, Uma turned to Gil and praised him, he beamed and added that Evie, Carlos, and Jay were on the isle too, Umas eyes gleamed and she slammed her hands on the table, Grinning at the crew.

“alright!!! The traitors are on the isle and we have the opportunity of a lifetime, Auradon will be ours!!” the crew yelled in agreement and Uma sat for a minute, figuring out a plan, 30 minutes later, she sat up, and you and the crew sat up as well, eager to hear her plan.

“Alright, I got it, Harry, you go kidnap king beasty boy, and tell the purple bitch to meet me here, alone, and we will “talk it out” and agree to a trade-off, Ben for the wand, at noon tomorrow, its an offer she can’t refuse” Gil raised his hand, Uma rolled her eyes and waved her hand to him, “why can’t Mal refuse?”

Uma grinned “because if she does, ben meets our killer sharks”

—

As Harry was leaving you tried to talk to him again, but he just brushed past you, you turned to um and she shrugged, two days of seeing Harry being depressed over you ignoring him, and now he’s ignoring you, wtf. Uma grabbed his shoulder, and he stopped confused,

“Harry, why are you now ignoring (y/n)?” Harry rose his eyebrow “(y/n)’s her’e? I didn’ notice he’r”

Uma scrunched up her face, didn’t notice her?

“Harry she’s right there” Uma pointed at you, and Harry gaped “wait that’s he’r!!! shit, I haven't’ seen he'r in those clothes since I first saw he’r!”

Oh, ooh! Harry wasn’t ignoring you, he just didn’t recognize your clothes!! That was comforting.

“Alright then, Harry when you get back, talk to (y/n)”

“u-Uma, she won’t even acknowledge me, there’s no point” god you hated how sad he sounded.

“Harry I promise, if you talk to her right now, shell acknowledge you” Harry sighed and shuffled over to you, you took a deep breath and looked at him straight in the eyes, making him jump slightly, surprised.

“Lassie, Uma said ye wanted to talk?” you nodded, but before you spoke you wrapped your arms around his middle, and pulled him tight, making him gasp,

“(y-y/n)?”

“im sorry Harry”

He stood there for a moment, before giving in to your warm embrace, happily hugging you back, ecstatic to no longer have you ignoring him.

“why’d you ignore me, lass?”

You sighed and pulled back slightly, pushing a strand of hair behind your ear, “well, a certain thing came to my attention and I reacted to it poorly and took it out on you, and I found a better solution to it, and I decided to go with it, because hurting you wasn’t worth it”

Harry turned red and stuttered “i-I lass, I wasn’t- I wasn't”

You just rose your eyebrow, he sighed and bumped your forehead with his, “i-I was, I mean, one day we were attached at the hip and the next ye were acting like I didn’t exist, it hurt”

You stared sadly at him and cupped his face, staring into his ocean blue eyes, his liner making them pop.

“I know and im sorry, ill never do it again, tonight, in our room, ill tell you what happened, okay?” Harry nodded and you smiled and leaned in and pressed a feather soft kiss to his cheek. He turned red and stammered, but you just smirked and wished him luck.

“see you tonight harry”

He bit his lip and nodded.

“see ye tonight lassie”

–end of part 14–

Comment or message me for part 15


	15. part 15 - talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and Harry finally clear things up, and Mal and her friends have plans.

[Originally posted by missprongs](https://tmblr.co/Z21Wdd2V-fnZp)

a rewrite of the harry hook x reader that [@bluediamondsevie](https://tmblr.co/mCKGyB8y0bJM6lTdhbDcNdg) wrote for me

summary: a who doesn’t love the Disney World, well, (y/n) especially loves descendants, and one day, as she dances in her kitchen getting ready to head out. 17-year-old (y/n) becomes part of that world, now a certain blue-eyed pirate meets the girl from a world where he is a fictional character and he has an actor named Thomas Doherty.

 

Key:

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

your stuff

  


—

You were glad to get that off your shoulders, the relief of knowing you no longer had to ignore Harry was exhilarating. Now you sat at one of the tables, waiting for Harry to return, Uma stalked around the shop, taking and dropping off orders.

You sighed and dug through your bag, withdrawing your sketchpad and pencil, opening to a blank page.  You sat for a moment, not knowing what to draw before inspiration hit you, and you began to draw.

10 minutes later, a pretty goddamn good looking sketch of Harry was on your page, from his diamond cut jawline to his soft fluffy hair, it was Harry.

Specifically, it was Harry from a week ago, when you, Uma, Gil, and Harry were chilling on the deck of the revenge, and Harry had laughed at one of Gils jokes, and you had locked the memory of his face in your brain (as you have done many times) and now you had sketched it out. It was one of the few times you saw the true harry, not harry hook, son of captain. Without the eyeliner and hook, he was just a 17-year-old boy who was kind and loving to the people he cared about. But to others, he was a psychopathic, bloodthirsty, and uncaring.

But he wasn’t like that, not really.

He was the boy you loved, you would never leave his side, not if you could do anything about it.

— Mal pov—

“okay! Okay, so what are we gonna do?” Jay asked, silencing Evie and Carlos, all three looked at me, and I rolled my eyes.

“we!” I spoke, stalking over to them and grabbing my bag “are not doing anything, this is between Uma and me, and shes a punk and guess what?! Now I have to go and get him!!”

Carlos quickly tried to stop me, holding his hands in front of him “woah woah woah, you’re still going to have to go through harry hook and his wharf rats”

“Yeah,” jay jumped in “besides, in the short time we’ve been here, I’ve heard Umas got a new crew member that took down Hook, you’re gonna need us”

I rolled my eyes, Hook wasn’t that hard to take down,…I hoped, he was one of the few Villains that scared me.

“Uma said to come alone”

“Mal come on.” Evie pleaded, I just made a face and shrugged, Carlos sighed and made his final statement

“Uma said to come alone. I know one thing, I’m not going anywhere” Carlos flopped onto the couch, looking up at the three of us. Jay sighed and said; “we’ll be here when you get back.”

I just nodded and started to walk out.

–

I arrived at the chip shop and slammed open the doors, seeing shrimpy tossing orders to her patrons, not caring if they were correct or not.

I smirked when she looked up and locked eyes with her, I sang out; “im back~” shrimpy scoffed, and gestures to an empty table

“loser party of one, right this way, please” as I walk forward Shrimpy shoves a chair at me, I fumbled to catch it and she laughed cruelly.

I sit and look around, it still stunk like old fish and shit.

“place still stinks”

Shrimpy made a face of innocence “oh im sorry, we were down a butler today…princess” I glared, hating the name.

“where is he?” shrimpy only laughed and tossed her apron onto the floor, grinning at me.

“you know I’ve dreamed of this? You wanting something from me, and me watching you squirm like a worm on a hook~”

“im so flattered that you dream of me, I haven’t given you thought since I left”

Shrimpy growled and slammed her hands on the table, but I wasn’t paying attention anymore, my sights had locked onto a girl.

A girl with (h/c) (short/long) hair, and (s/c) skin, she turned slightly to look at shrimpy, and I recognized her as the girl I saw on the rooftops earlier today.

‘ _Oh, so shes apart of shrimpy’s crew’_  Mal thought, turning back to shrimpy, hiking her hand on the table, prepared to not lose ben to the sea bitch ‘ _that makes it easier’_

—

Fuck! Shrimpy wanted the wand in exchange for Ben, shit.

“there’s no way we can give Uma the wand, we can’t just let her destroy Auradon!!” Evie forced out, panicking over the situation.

“if we don’t give her the wand bens toast” Carlos ground out, Evie just waved her hands around still panicking “great! So we’re just gonna give Uma of all people the wand!” a thought came to my head, Carlos’ printer!!

“wait, you guys!! Your 3D printer!”

Carlos’ eyes brightened and he smiled “ a phony wand” “yeah!” “im my sleep!” Evie stopped us with logic “but the second Uma tests it, she’ll know it’s a fake”

“then we’ll just get Ben out really fast we’ll need some kind of diversion” the four of us Sat for a second before Jay jumped in “smoke bombs” I grinned and pointed at him, Evie jumps at the idea “that’s perfect! I’ll get the chemicals we need at lady Tremaine’s place, that could work!”

Evie walked over to me and complimented my hair, I gushed that Dizzy did it and Evie squealed, but the boys brought us back down to earth.

“Oh, one more thing!!” Evie, Carlos, and Jay stopped, looking at me in confusion.

“remember the girl the FG wanted us to find?” they all nodded, clearly remembering the picture of the (h/c), (e/c) girl.

“shes apart of Uma’s crew, when the smoke bombs go off, who ever’s closest to her, grabs her.”

They nodded.

“we’re sending her back home, no matter the cost”

— back to you—

You were finishing another sketch of Harry, though this time Uma and Gil were apart of the sketch. It was a sketch from a week ago, just like your last sketch, but this was when you were sitting across from the trio and the sight of them being normal teenagers instead of vk striving to escape their hell hole had burned into your memory.

As you finished the details of Harry’s hair, you felt a presence behind you. Glancing behind, it was one of Gils brothers…the one you first encountered on your arrival to the isle.

He smirked cruelly and tore the sketchbook away from you, you growled and tried to grab it but he held it above you, laughing.

“come on girly~ don’t you want your book back?!” you snarled, jumping trying to snatch it, when the oaf grabbed your waist and pressed you against his chest, making him smirk at the squish of your chest.

“let me go you fuckin cunt”

“oh such a dirty mouth, don’t worry, I know how to clean it~” you paled at his remark, as he glanced down at his crotch, and then at your mouth. Disgusting.

“tell ya what, if you do a little something for me, I’ll give you back your book, if you know what I mean”

You quickly tried to wriggle away, but his grip held tight, and he cackled but stopped when a hook was pressed against his neck.

You sighed in relief, Harry was here.

“I suggest ye put the lass down ye Gypit Hoor” Gaston jr gulped and released you, but he still had your sketchbook and Harry noticed, he gripped the wrist holding the book and twisted it, Gaston gasped and released the book, it fell to the floor. You rushed to grab it and shuffled behind Harry.

Harry growled in Gaston jr’s ear and whispered something. He paled and nodded, Harry huffed and released him, Gaston took the opportunity and bolted.

You sighed and flipped open the book, checking for damage. Luckily only a corner of the cover was scuffed.

Looking up you saw Harry gently gazing at you, you could see the question in his soft ocean blue eyes.

‘are you okay?’

You smiled and nodded. He smiled back and tilted his head, raising his eyebrow.

“Now lass, ye said ye wanted to talk?” you nodded, but reached out and tugged at his jacket nodding towards the door.

“yes, but in private, its important that this is only for your ears”

Harry’s eyes widened and he nodded, following you out the door and to the ship, as you walked side by side, you didn’t notice Harry glance at your free hand, he bit his lip, wondering how you would react.

Fuck it.

Shyly reaching out, he brushed his fingers with yours, you jumped slightly, and with that he retracted, his face pink.

You glanced at his face, seeing his embarrassment, he-he wanted to hold your hand?

…fuck why is he so cute!…

Knowing he lost his nerve to do it again, you reached out and curled your pinkie around his.

Harry turned red, only thinking ‘ _holy shit holy shit holy shit, im holding (y/n)s hand holy shit’_

Soon you arrived at the ship, but even when you entered your room, Harry didn’t release your hand. Continuing to lock his fingers with yours.

“sooo” Harry mumbled, curious on what you wanted to tell him “what did ye want to tell meh?”

You froze, oh right…tell him who you really were.

You sighed, releasing his hand and taking a deep breath.

You looked up at Harry, who was staring at you in confusion and concern.

“what I am about to tell you is not to leave this room, understood, this is a secret between you and me.” Harry nodded, and his eyes turned serious.

You internally smiled, glad to have his support back. Now, to tell him. Just let it out in one go.

“I’m not from the Isle” Harry made a face, what?

“im, not an Auradon runaway either” Harry swallowed harshly. What was going on? Did-did you lie to him the entire time he knew you?!

“im from a different dimension where you are a character from a movie called Descendants 2”

Harry only stared at you, you lied to him? Pain started to seep from his chest “wha’- wha’ about yer ma? The one ye told meh ye escaped from?”

“im sorry but I lied to you about that, I didn’t know how you react to suddenly meeting a girl from a different dimension?! Tell me to harry what would you have done if I immediately told you who I really was?”

Harry’s pain decreased, dear god what would he have done? Meeting a girl who knew the ins and outs of this world?

“i-I would have takin’ ye hostage and forced the information out’ve ye”

You nodded hurt by knowing that Harry would have hurt you just to get information about his world, to rule over it.

“s-s, but how do I know ye are telling the truth, for I know ye are just pulling me leg?” you were prepared for this, fishing your phone from your pocket, you unlocked it and opened the page from earlier. “Thomas Doherty”

You handed the phone to harry and his eyes widened at the identical boy on the screen, he saw beneath the picture was a description.

“Harry Hook played by Thomas Doherty”

He quickly pressed the images tab, seeing multiple pictures of the actor who looked exactly like him, before stopping at a picture, one of Him Uma and Gil, all standing on the stage, Uma and Gil grinning at each other, he himself was glaring at Gil.

“wh-where are ye?” you sighed, shoulders slumping, “im not there because im not supposed to be, im technically supposed to standing in front of you right now actually”

Harry nodded slowly, glancing back down at your phone. He sighed walking forward and bumping his forehead on yours, making you slump in relief and you fell into his side.

“I understand lass, but” you drew back slightly looking up at his face, confusion, and pain set on it.

“why did ye ignore me?”

Releasing a shaky breath you slowly revealed what happened, though some reasoning was changed.

“I told Uma bout me being from another world, and” “wait Uma knows?” “yes, I told her yesterday.” “alright continue”

“anyway, and I realized something, you and I had become really close, and I thought that if I left this world, you would be hurt by it, and so to spare you the pain of that, I started to ignore you. But Uma kinda cornered me and told me something that changed my mind, and now…here we are.”

Harry nodded, before seeming to think something over.

“(y/n)?” you hummed, looking into his eyes “what do ye mean ‘if ye leave this world’ ?” you sighed and hugged yourself, “there’s a chance that Im forced back into my world”

Harry growled, like hell that would happen, he just got you back!!

“but” Harry stopped, what? “I won’t leave your side, not if there’s anything I can do about it.”

Harry nodded and seemed to ponder over something for a minute. Before holding out a fist, his pinkie finger extended. And he spoke in a slightly broken voice

“ye promise?” you didn’t hesitate, threading your pikie with his, smiling at him, determination in your eyes

“I promise”

As you both stood there, you saw Harry’s eyes flash towards your lips, your eyes widened slightly, what?

Harry began to lean in slightly, you ignored the condescending voice in your head, leaning in as well, but before anything really happened, the door slammed open, and there stood Uma, a proud grin on her face.

“come on you two, we gotta go over the specifics of the plan for tomorrow with the crew”

She turned and made her way back to the deck. You and Harry stood there for a moment, faces red, before Harry broke away from you, walking to the door, you stared sadly at his back, thinking you had gone back after the awkward moment just then, before he stopped and looked back at you, extending his hand, and smiling softly.

“Shall I escort ye me lady~” you giggled and grasped his hand letting him lead.

“you shall~”

Dear god, you hope you never had to leave this handsome pirates side~

—end of part 15—

Comment or message me for part 16


	16. part 16 - It's Going Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's going down, its time for the battle of the wand. and the VKs seem to have a plan other than giving Uma a fake wand.

a rewrite of the x reader that [@bluediamondsevie](https://tmblr.co/mCKGyB8y0bJM6lTdhbDcNdg) wrote for me

summary: a who doesn’t love the Disney World, well, (y/n) especially loves descendants, and one day, as she dances in her kitchen getting ready to head out. 17-year-old (y/n) becomes part of that world, now a certain blue-eyed pirate meets the girl from a world where he is a fictional character and he has an actor named Thomas Doherty.

 

Key:

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

your stuff

  


 

—–

It was almost noon, you sat in front of ben as Harry taunted him, oddly enough, when you arrived and Ben saw you, he seemed to be surprised. As if he didn’t expect you, which was odd.

“hows it feel bein’ a king now eh~” Harry taunted, ben looked uncomfortable, Harry snickered and circled around ben, disappearing from his sight, ben looked around for him, Harry appeared on the other side, opening his mouth to taunt Ben again, but Uma shoved his shoulder, “give it a rest harry, give it a rest” Uma sighed and plopped down next to you, “we don’t wanna damage the goods”

Harry climbed the ropes and growled, pointing his hook at ben “ye said tha’ I could hook ‘em!!”

“I said; at noon!” Harry and Uma had a momentary stare down before Harry dropped from the railing at once again got into bens personal space. Opening his fist lightly, his pocket watch dropped down, he smirked as he read it.

“20 more minutes~!”Ben frowned, leaning forward slightly to glance at the watch, raising his brow. “that says 11:30.”

Harry gleefull look darkened and Uma intervened before Harry shoved his hook through Ben’s throat.

“you better hope your girlfriend comes through” Harry left Bens side and strutted over to yours, hiking his leg up behind you, caging you protectively. He didn’t like the way Ben was eyeing you.

“shes, not my girlfriend anymore” you and Uma just looked at him Bordley, before Harry started giggling, making you and Uma crack a smile, but you snickered along with Harry.

“leave us alone you two” Harry offered his arm to you, pulling you with him. As he passed by ben he grinned and stepped close, taunting him once more.

“19 minutes to go now~!”

“go.”

Harry huffed and gripped Bens shoulder tightly before releasing it, quickly curling his arm around your shoulders and leading you away, away from Ben, but still close enough for Uma to call to either of you.

“I don’ like the way he was lookin’ at ye luve” you rolled your eyes, ben would never have the intentions of the people of the isle, “I’m sure he wasn’t looking at me in a malicious way, he too much of a goody two shoes for that”

“i-I know, it’s just-“Harry had a dark look on his face, anxiety, and fear clear on it. You frowned in worry, what was wrong with him?

“Harry?” you whispered, reaching up to cup his cheek, he sighed and leaned into your hand, closing his eyes. “what’s wrong?”

“i-I” he mumbled, “I feel like something bads gonna happen”

‘ _yeah the wands gonna be fake’_  you thought grimly, Uma had asked you about the events of the exchange, but you had told her that you didn’t want to change things, it might have disastrous consequences. Luckily she understood.

Now don’t get yourself wrong, you didn’t want Uma to lose, in fact, you would try to help Uma to turn the tides to her side a little more.

“lass?” you hummed and looked into Harrys eyes, his ocean blue eyes stared sadly and pleading into yours. “yes Harry?” “don’t leave meh side. Understood? I don’t want anything happening to ye.”

You nodded and he softly smiled at your agreement, pulling you close and wrapping his arms around your waist. Hugging you tight.

You hummed and wrapped your arms around his torso, squeezing him back. A moment later Uma called for harry, and he broke away and strutted over to her, you following close behind.

…

What? He said don’t leave his side.

—

It was time, Gil announced that the core four arrived, and you shadowed Harry as he pushed Ben forward.

Turning he grinned sadistically and yelled; “welcome~!”

Uma laughed as she stepped forward, “finally~!”

_Huh, let’s get this party started_

_I swear I’m cold-hearted_

_There’s no negotiation_

_I’m not here for debatin’_

_You need some motivation?_

_Just look at Ben’s face_

_Then ask yourself how long you think I’ll remain patient_

_I’ll throw him overboard and let him swim with killer sharks_

_You either hand over the wand or he’ll be ripped apart_

_(im not writing the entire scene of it’s going down, I just writing the important parts)_

As you sang along with the crew, you didn’t notice Carlos and evie point you out and talk with Jay and mal.

As Harry held Ben over the plank, you stood back and behind Gil, you had a feeling you were being watched, you didn’t like it.

Harry seemed to notice as well, constantly glancing at you, and every time he had passed you he brushed his hand with yours as if making sure you were really there.

Soon Uma called out for the wand, but she immediately asked for proof of it being real.

Mal faked a spell on dude and the crew laughed at his speech. But a pit began to form in your stomach.

You hated this part. You stayed at Harry’s left, as Uma was casting the “spell”, you watched as Harry’s face began to fill with hope and glee before his eyes lost the light as nothing happened, he turned to you slightly and you clenched his wrist, staring into his eyes, hoping he’d understand.

‘ _I’m sorry, but I couldn’t tell’_

“NO!” Uma snapped the “wand” and looked furiously at Mal, who had run back and now was holding a sword, along with the rest of her friends.

“YOU DO NOT GET TO WIN EVERY TIME!”

Uma roared, pointing at Mal she commanded the crew to surge forward “GET HER!!”

Then came the smoke, you heard someone yell for another to wait, and that she was too far away.

What? Who was too far away?

Harry broke away from you and made his way to Jay, you sighed and drew your sword, glancing at the others, they just ran forward and Mal dodged them, sometimes they could be idiots.

Rushing forward, you tripped Mal up, stopping just before she could move away, you hooked your blade around your ankle and pulled it towards you, she squeaked and fumbled forward, you gripped the collar of her vest and shoved her towards Uma, who grinned and drew her sword.

You turned and saw Lonnie, who smirked and made the ‘come at me’ gesture, you grinned back and raised your sword, she bolted forward and tried to strike your torso, you quickly parred, grabbing her wrist and twisted it, she gasped and loosened her grip, you smirked to yourself, twisting her around you flipped her over and stabbed her sword next to her head.

“GG dragon girl!” she furrowed her brows as you grinned at her and bolted off, “huh?” she sat for a moment, before shaking her head to clear it, quickly getting up and unlodging her sword from the deck, she shortly began to battle with another pirate.

You lost yourself in the battle, at the moment fighting Evie, who seemed to keep trying to get a grip on you. What the fuck? Unluckily she backed you into a corner, but you tripped and fell over the edge, lading on Gil, you both groaned in pain, but you quickly shot up, chasing after Ben.

“(y/n)!!” turning you saw Harry reaching out for you from the edge of the dock, soaking wet. Rushing forward you grasped his hand, pulling him up. Uma rushed past you, yelling after mal.

You and Harry look at each other, grinning you drew your swords, and you soon cornered Carlos.

_Let’s go, bring it on_

_Bring it on, it’s going down_

_Time is running out_

_Bring it on, it’s going down_

_Let’s go, bring it on_

_Bring it on, it’s going down_

_Time is running out_

_Bring it on, it’s going down_

“Carlos! Smoke bomb!” Carlos twisted away from you, making you fall to the floor from how much weight you were pushing onto Carlos, and the absence of that weight made you fall.

Smoke, it covered your vision, and you accidentally inhaled it in, and you coughed horrendously, your vision started going black.

“Carlos grab her, we need to go now!!”

You felt someone pick you up, and you looked behind you, Harry, still in the smoke, calling your name. you weakly reached for him, softly calling back.

“Harry.”

He didn’t hear you, he didn’t see you being taken away.

Darkness.

—-Harry POV—

Mal pushed the bridge connecting the deck to the tunnel. growling, Uma gave her last verse.

_What’s my name?_

_What’s my name?_

_What’s my name?_

_Say it now_

Beasty boy called for Mal, she turned and walked away, Uma screamed and pushed my shoulder, rushing to her room, I sighed and sheathed my sword, turning I looked for (y/n), but she wasn’t there. “(y/n)?” nothing no hum of attention or clicking of a tongue showing she was listening “(y/n)?!” turning around, panicking, I looked towards the ground, my heart stopped.

Her sword.

I rushed forward, and leaned down, along with her sword was her ring she wore constantly, the one that looked like an arrowhead.

“no” I whispered to myself, looking up at the tunnel, I heard the traitors voices.

“quickly! get her in before she wakes up, I don’t want Uma noticing she’s gone.”

“M I don’t know about this, Harry seemed really protective over her”

“whatever, FG needs to send her home, she doesn’t belong in this world”

No, no no no! NO!!

It wasn’t like a punch to the gut, but instead, like the air had been sucked from my lungs and my stomach filled with stones. “No, no, no!” They had taken her! After everything they had already done to me, that had to take my biggest treasure from me?!

“NO!”

I stared at the tunnel, the distance between it and the dock, and wondered if I could make it. It would be risky, but if there was a chance I could catch up to them,

-

“Harry?” Gil called, curious at the look in Harrys eyes, watching him walk backward, then another step “Dude what are yo-…GONZO CATCH HIM!”

It was too late, Harry ran forward and lept across the gap, just making it, thanks to the parkour lessons Harry did with (y/n), he knew how to make jumps like that. Harry rushed through the tunnel, just seeing (y/n)s passed out form before Mal saw him and eyes wide, she slammed the car door. The car started and quickly drove off, with (y/n) inside.

Harry screamed her name, rushing after the car, but alas, he was just human, the car was too fast.

“GIVE HER BACK!!!” as the car drove farther away, Harry lost his footing, he landed on the floor, grunting at the pain filling his chest. He quickly tried to get up, but it was too late.

…the barrier opened…

…the car went through…

…going…

Going

…gone…

(y-y/n) was gone, she-she promised!! She promised she wouldn’t leave his side!!! She swore to Calypso!!!

“no” Harry whispered in a broken voice, “No! please god no! g-give her back please!” he pleaded to the gods, hoping any of them would hear his cry and bring his bonnie lass back.

“GIVE HER BACK!!!” He screamed out, he broke, hot tears streaming down his face. “give her back”

His shoulders shook with his sobs, wailing he buried his face in his hands.

“ **please**!”

He lost her!

Shes gone!!!

(y/n)’s gone!!!

  
Give her back!  

Give her back!!

GIVE HER BACK!!!

“please”

…

…

…

 

 

 

 

 

“I love her”

[Originally posted by merci-angel](https://tmblr.co/ZyMzve2IIPSzj)

—end of part 16—

Comment or message me for part 17!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, im evil, im sorry, but do not worry! there is one more part to go!!!


	17. part 17 -final - return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes with Uma to invade Auradon and makes some revelations.

[Originally posted by cheyennejackson](https://tmblr.co/Z8ylPy2Ui8ylh)

a rewrite of a Harry Hook x reader that [@bluediamondsevie](https://tmblr.co/mCKGyB8y0bJM6lTdhbDcNdg) wrote for me

summary: a who doesn’t love the Disney World, well, (y/n) especially loves descendants, and one day, as she dances in her kitchen getting ready to head out. 17-year-old (y/n) becomes part of that world, now a certain blue-eyed pirate meets the girl from a world where he is a fictional character and he has an actor named Thomas Doherty.

 

Key:

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

your stuff

  


—

Harry gasped as he tried to regain composure. He wiped his cheeks and slowly stood up, and turned making his way back to the tunnel. Pausing as he arrived, he saw a book, walking over to it, he picked it up and studied it.

It was a worn book with a curled dragon, with green flames surrounding it. He furrowed his brows, he felt like he’d seen this before, but he didn’t know where.

Opening the book, he saw a name, and he gasped and rushed into the tunnel, stopping at the end, he saw the crew trying to lift the bridge back into place, Harry growled he didn’t have time to wait.

He backtracked a small bit before sprinting forward and leaping over the gap, slamming onto the dock, he ran to the ship, gripping the traitors spell book in his hands.

“UMA!” the girl jumped and looked up at Harry, frowning at the redness of his face.

“Harry what the f-“ Harry stalked forward and shoved the book into Umas hands, she rose her brow and opened it. And as she read, a grin came onto her face.

“where- where did you find this?!” Uma grinned up at Harry, but her face fell when he only gave her a grim look.

“Harry?”

“…they took (y/n)”

Umas jaw dropped and she staggered backward slightly, eyes wide.

“they what?!”

“they took (y/n), I tried to get her back, I found that near the tunnel. Purple bitch must’ve dropped it.”

Uma nodded, a dark look overtaking her face. “this, this book is good,  i-I have a plan, don’t wait up for me, I’ll be back.” Uma tried to rush out, but Harry stopped her, grasping her upper arm, Uma turned back slightly confused, why was Harry trying to stop her?

“Uma” Harry whispered in a desperate tone “ whatever ye are plan’n teh do, take me with ye” Uma stared at him for a moment, before asking; “why?”

Harry seemed to fight something within himself before blurting out; “because I love he’r”

Uma smirked and nodded “glad you finally figured that out. Now let’s go, before the barrier closes”

Harry nodded and followed her off the ship, not noticed he left his hook behind.

The reached the end of the bridge and Uma took his hand and dived down into the murky water, luckily reaching the open part of the barrier, they swam through just before it closed and they both breached the surface of the water, Harry growled, seeing Auradon in the distance.

‘ _that’s where they took her, I have to get there, to get her back’_  Harry began to swim forward but Uma gripped his collar, stopping him. Harry turned to her with wide eyes.

“Uma?! Wha’?”

Uma gripped her necklace and began to chant.

“by the power of the sea, make harry breath like me”

A golden glow surrounded the necklace and extended to Harry’s throat and lungs. Harry furrowed his brows as a warmth overcame his chest.

[Originally posted by unchxxrted](https://tmblr.co/ZZR_It2cKRrXo)

“there, now you can breathe underwater.”

“why’d ye do tha’ “

“so I can do this”

Uma sunk under the water and a glow came from beneath. The water rose and outburst Uma, now with tentacles, looking like her mother.

“Uma!” Harry gasped, holy hell!

“we’ll get there faster like this, grab on”

Harry swam up to her and gripped onto her arm. Uma nodded and dived under, swimming at a speed he’d never seen before.

‘ _hold on (y/n)_ ’ Harry thought determined ‘ _I’m on my way_ ’

—

Harry and Uma arrived at the shore and Harry bolted through the sand, Uma trailing behind him.

“Harry hold up!!”

Harry growled, he didn’t have time for this!! He had to save you!

“I know you need to get to (y/n), but how do you plan on finding her in a territory you don’t know?”

Harry just stared at Uma, dangit she was right, Harry sighed and nodded, nodding for Uma to continue.

Uma smirked and stuck her had into Harry’s pocket, fishing out his compass, and once again clutched her necklace.

“by the power of the sea, lead him to his heart desire”

The compass glowed and began to spin, Uma quickly placed it in Harry’s palm, and it immediately stopped spinning and pointed in the direction of the large stone building in the distance.

“wha?”

“it’ll only work for you, now you’ll find (y/n) faster.”  
“heart’s desire? Uma-”

“Harry.” With a stern look, he sighed and resigned, yes (y/n) is his heart’s desire.

“good, now go save the girl pirate boy”

“aye captain, good luck in whatever ye are doin’ “

Uma smiled and nodded, before bolting off, Harry took a deep breath and followed the compass.

[Originally posted by directingthemovies](https://tmblr.co/ZlLC3t2JVeYXy)

It quickly leads him to (y/n) who was in Fairy godmothers office, surrounded by magic smoke.

“(Y/N)!!”

——

Fiora sat in her office, staring at the girl she had ordered to be taken to her when found, and when she arrived, she was surprised, the vks had found her at the Isle. Now she did not know how they found her, but she was glad she could return the girl to her rightful place.

Fiora sighed and took out her secondary wand. All fae had an extra slightly less powerful wand on hand, just in case their original wands were taken or broken.

As she prepared her spells, she heard the young girl groan as she awoke.

“wha-where am I?” Fiora turned to you with what she thought was an assuring smile, but you paled and jumped up from the couch and bolted to the door, Firoa quickly sent a freezing spell and you stopped in your tracks.

“wha- let me go!! I have to get back he needs me!!”

Fiora sighed, she was afraid of this, afraid if she didn’t find you immediately you would form bonds and be opposed to going back to your world.

“im sorry, my dear” “I’m not your dear!” “but you must return home”

“but-“ you stammered, eyes burning and tears flooding over “but I was home”

Fiora stopped and stared into the girls anguished (e/c) eyes, filled with tears and pleading for her to let her go and return to whomever she was forced away from.

“im sorry, but…I can’t, and I cannot let you return to your world with the memories of this world.”

Your eyes widened in horror, she-you- what!!

“wait, please don’t! I’ll return just-just let me keep my memories!” you blubbered, chest and throat tightening. Tears falling faster.

“im sorry, but I must”

“please wait no!”

“bibbidi”

“Please!!’

“bobbidi”

“i-I cant forgot him!!”

“Boo”

“no!”

A blueish white light burst from her wand and traveled to you, covering your body, you fought as hard as you could, you couldn’t forget Harry, you wouldn’t forget harry!!!

But you didn’t know how to truly fight magic, you were from a world where it didn’t exist.

Your eyes fogged over and the memories you gained as you lived on the isle with Uma, Harry, and Gil began to just…disappear.

When Harry found you

When you joined

When Harry took you to get your pirate gear

When you stole gastons trophy

…when you stopped Harry from getting raped

When you protected him from Hook

When you met his sisters

When you met skipper and sterling

When you tried to make a cake for Umas birthday with Gil and Harry and Gil tripped and Harry got covered in flour.

….

When you almost Kissed harry.

They were disappearing.

And you couldn’t stop it.

“(Y/N)!”

Fiora gasped and turned to her door, where a tall boy with slightly tanned skin ocean blue kohl-lined eyes stood in her doorway dripping wet, staring at you with tears in his eyes, but it was too late.

The spell dissipated, and you shook your head, confused.

What the hell, where were you?

“(y/n)?” a voice whispered your name from behind you, spinning around, and…what the fuck!? Harry hook from Descendants was standing in front of you?

“wha-how the fuck?! Where am I? and who are you?”

Harry looked, heartbroken before rage settled on his face and he turned to…FAIRY GODMOTHER!?

“WHA’ DID YE DO TO HE’R!!!”

Fairy godmother frowned and spoke in a calm voice “I removed her memories of this world, other than the ones from her own world, she need not remember what has happened in this world, including you”

Harry panted in frustration, he snarled at fairy godmother and turned to you, you flinched at the fury in his eyes, he gasped slightly at the fear in your eyes….fear of him.

“(y/n)” he shrunk into himself, ashamed of himself, making you fear him.

“how-“ you whispered, backing up slightly “how do you know my name?”

“its-its me, Harry. Your Harry” he whispered in a meek voice, stepping towards you. “don’t ye remember meh? Ye swore ye wouldn’t leave meh side”

What? why did that sound familiar? And your Harry? You had never truly spoken to Harry Hook, only Thomas Doherty.

“please lass” he took another step as you were distracted from his words, reaching for your hand“don’t forget me” he took your hand and the fog disappeared.

You gasped as the missing memories reappeared, everything came back in a rush, making you stumble into harry, he quickly wrapped his arms around you as tears overflowed and absorbed into his already soaked top.

“h-hooky” Harry sobbed in relief and lowered you both to the floor, letting his tears flow and fall into your hair, “Lassie, ye didn’t forget me”

Fiora watched with a crushed heart, god…she couldn’t do it, she couldn’t send you back…not without your memories.

“Mr…Harry was it?”

Harry sniffed and turned, glaring at Firoa, she shivered at the gaze but stood firm.

“im sorry, but (y/n) still needs to go home-“

Harry snarled and tried to hug you closer, squishing your face against his toned chest.

“she can’t stay-“

“why not?!”

Firoa hated the desperate undertone in the boy’s voice, she didn’t want to do this, it was obvious these two were in love, heck, if she tested it, her wand would say these two were true loves, soulmates, it was just unfortunate that they were from different dimensions.

“because if she stays any longer, the magic pressure of this world will slowly destroy her.”

Harry’s eyes widened in horror, and he tightened his grip, trying to feel you under his grip, make sure you were really there. you gasped in fear, destroy you?!

“so she has to go home…”

You all sat in silence before Firoa broke it.

“I’ll give you two some time alone”

She walked out of her office and closed the door behind her. You and Harry stared at the door before turning to the other, still clutching onto each other.

You both sat in silence, trying to figure out what to say before Harry spoke.

“I was so scared” you frowned, looking closer at his face, his were welling up once more with tears, his teeth clenching, his brows furrowed in pain.

You hummed, pressing your palm onto his cheek. He took a shaky breath and leaned into your hand, “when they took ye, I was so scared, I thought Id lost ye.”

His voice cracked as he spoke, tears slipping down his face and through your fingers.

You bit your lip, how god you hated how he sounded, Harry sniffed and tried to wipe his face, to no avail, his tears wouldn’t stop.

“I- I thought I lost ye forever, I thought- I thought “ he blubbered,  reaching up and grasping your hand on his cheek.

“I thought id never get to tell ye….”

He stopped and began to turn red, seemingly fighting a battle within his mind. “Harry?” you whispered, reaching up with your unheld hand and brushing his damp hair out of his face “tell me what?”

He sighed and grasped your other hand and brought them together and both between you two, looking at you through his lashes.

“tell ye that I…. I love you.”

Your mouth dropped open in shock, staring at Harry’s blushing red face, he looked down at your intertwined hands.

“if-if ye don’t feel the same way, I understand, I just want ye to know”

Your gaze dropped down to your hands, Harry gently caressing yours with his thumb.

You knew your answer, you just had to be brave enough to say it

“Harry” you whispered, he looked up, ocean blue meeting (e/c), hope filling his eyes, love just behind it. “i-I love you too”

Harry stared at you for a moment, before leaning in and pressing his lips to yours.

It was everything you had ever imagined, his soft lips, tasting of the sea and rum, you wrapped your arms around his neck, burying your hands in his hair. Closing your eyes and humming into the kiss, dear god you were really in love with this boy weren’t you.

Harry couldn’t believe it, you-you loved him! He loved the feeling of your lips against his, the feeling of your hands in his hair, the feeling of his hands on your waist.

God, he never wanted it to end, but alas it had to, you both slowly separated, eyes still closed, both not wanting the moment to end just yet.

Fluttering your eyes open, you saw Harry with his eyes still closed, smiled softly you whispered out; “Harry~”

His breath hitched and he slowly opened his eyes, locking with yours.

“hi”

He let out a breathy laughed and gave a lopsided smile. “hiya”

You both sat there, simply holding each other, before Fiora knocked on the door, entering and smiling sadly.

“its time”

You nodded and separated from Harry, who tried to tug you back down, but you just gave a sad smile and walked over to Fiora.

“are you ready?”

You hesitated but nodded “as I’ll ever be”

She looked around you and saw Harry, who still sat on the floor, staring down, water droplets falling to the floor, shoulders shaking and breath hitching with every silent sob.

‘ _poor boy_ ’ she thought, retrieving her wand from her pocket ‘ _no one should go through this’_

She stopped, looking between you and Harry, she sighed and sent a mental note to you.

‘ill let you face him as go, he needs you right now’ you gasped as her voice in your head. But nodded and turned around, you shuffled over to harry and dropped to the floor next to him. You wrapped your arms around his torso and pressed your face into his neck.

“don’t go, please” he whispered desperately, voice broken and anguished. “I need ye”

You let your own tears slip and fall down your cheeks, soaking his neck. “im sorry, but Im not built for this world, I have to go back to my world”

Harry only sobbed and clutched onto your jacket, pressing his face into your chest. Neither of you noticed Fiora waving her wand

“bibbidi”

“I’ll miss you Harry” “I’ll miss ye too luve”

“Bobbidi”

“goodbye”

You slightly separated from Harry and looked into his eyes, smiling sadly

“I love you harry” he swallowed harshly and gave a wobbly smile “ I love ye too (y/n)”

You lead forward, you initiating the kiss this time, pressing your lips desperately against Harrys. Tasting his tears on your tongue.

“boo”

Harry felt it when you began to disappear, your weight beginning to lift from his lap, the pressure of your lips disappearing.

“goodbye”

Harry opened his eyes, seeing you fade out with the magical smoke, smiling at him.

He sat there, staring at the spot where you once stood, before turning to Fiora, glaring with an anguished look in his eyes.

“her memories did ye-“

She shook her head, after seeing Harry being so destroyed over you forgetting him, she couldn’t bear to do it. “no, she deserved to keep them, but I have a question for you Mr. Hook”

Harry nodded and stood, starting to wipe his eyes, before Fiora handed him a cold damp cloth. He took it and wiped his face, cooling it down.

“are you going to return to the Isle? Or am I going to need to make some documents for a new student”

Harry stood there, silent, Isle or Auradon?

….

He knew his choice.

“I’m going to go back.”  
Fiora was surprised, after all the trouble of coming here, he was just going to go back?

“the only reason I came here was for (y/n), she’s is gone now, so there’s no point in staying here”

Fiora nodded, and stepped forward slightly, raising her wand.

“if you wish I can make the trip a little faster? All you have to do is picture the place you want to be in your head”

Harry nodded, and closed his eyes, picturing the shared room on the ship.

“bibbidi bobbidi boo”

Harry opened his eyes and he was in his room, he looked around and his eyes locked with the bed and his brows furrowed.

….your sketchbook was still here.

Shuffling over to the bed and picking up, he opened it, finding drawings of him, Uma, Gil the crew, Harriet, CJ, skipper, and sterling, dizzy. But…a a lot of the art was of him, flipping back, he saw the first drawing of him…the one of him after she stole the trophy.

He sighed and flipped the book closed, when three colored pictures fell from the back of the book, grunting he leaned down and picked them up, looking closer he gasped. (y/n) had found a printer and had gone to bonny, who was skilled in technology, to help her fix it, and it was able to connect to her phone, and printed out some pictures at the first opportunity. And now he was holding three of them.

One of him, Uma, Gil, and (y/n), and huddled together and (y/n) with her arm around Umas shoulder, the other around his neck, grinning up at the camera, Gil on the other side of Uma, his arm extending around her back and curling around her waist, making a peace sign with his other hand. Uma in the middle of the two, smirking at the camera, a softness in her eyes for her friends, and Harry himself, on the far end, one wrapped around (y/n)’s waist, the other holding the camera up high.

Another of the entire crew, all smiling at the camera, cook behind it, Uma and they were in the direct middle, both smirking at the camera, Gil at Uma’s side, smiling like the sunshine boy he is, and (y/n) at his own side, leaning on him and sticking her tongue out.

Harry chuckled at the two pictures, he remembered those days, but his breath hitched when he saw the last picture.

It was of him and (y/n), he had his eyes closed with a blush across his face, and the reasoning behind that was (y/n) pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Harry felt his throat tighten and his chest constrict, his eyes burned. And he let out a sob.

“goddammit, as if I haven’t cried enough today.”

He collapsed to the floor and wailed into his hands.

After a minute of intense crying he looked up and spotted the bed, lifting himself up from the floor, he plopped himself onto the bed.

Soon he blacked out, dreaming of a beautiful girl with (e/c) eyes, shiny (h/c) (h/l) hair, staring (up/down/at) him, giving him kisses and laughing, running along the beach.

—–

You opened your eyes to see your kitchen, blinking confused, you looked around, it looked as if you never left.

_hey!_

_She’s the captain, I’m the first mate_

_Enemies seasick can’t see straight_

_Call ‘em fish bait, throw 'em on a hook_

_Uma’s so hot they get burned if they look_

Jumping you squealed at Harry’s voice invading the room, glancing at the counter, you saw your phone, in the exact same place before it stopped playing and your book glowed.

You sighed, you guessed you returned to the moments before you left. You turned to your book and started to close it, but as you did, you noticed golden silver writing on the back cover.

Looking closer you gasped, it was a message…to you?

_Do not worry young one_

_You will be needed once more in this world, and you and Harry will get your happy ending._

_For you will be the crucial player in a battle in Auradon, they will need your knowledge to defeat a great evil._

_Till next time._

_-kore_

Blinking at the message, you sat there for a few moments, kore? You sighed confused, going to scratch at your neck when you felt a chain, looking down you saw the cracked ruby necklace that Harry had gotten you.

Gasping you lifted it up and the light caught it and shone across the room. Tears burned in your eyes, and you pressed the gem to your lips.

Letting the ruby go, you looked at your phone, grabbing it, you stared at Harry memories filling your head.

_I don’t know when_

_I don’t know how_

_But something truly started right back then~_

_Watch and you’ll see_

_Someday I’ll be~_

_Again, part of your…world~_

“someday Harry” you whispered “someday we will meet again, and we will get our happy ending”

—the end!!!—

Thank you so much for reading!!!

If there are enough people requesting it, I will write an epilogue, which will serve as a sneak peek of a maybe sequel of this story!! But only if enough people comment or message me for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end, im sorry but for the story to go into a sequel, (y/n) needed to return home, but if an epilogue is wanted, please comment below!


	18. Sneak Peak - Reprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its been almost a year and a half since your adventure into the descendant’s world, a year and a half since you fell in love with Harry, a year and a half since you were ripped away from him.
> 
> Now, Descendants 3 is out, and its time.
> 
> To defeat a great evil.

 

Key:

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

-WARNING NOT FINAL VERSION MAY CHANGE HOW THIS HAPPENS AFTER D3 COMES OUT!-

—-

Sitting on your couch, you blinked as the end credits rolled on the tv screen.

“well,” you mumbled standing up and stretching after sitting for (how long the movie is going to be) groaning as you did so “that was… a movie” flopping back down at the couch, you watched as Harry, Uma, Gil, Dizzy, and Celia danced their way off screen, making a face at Harry’s fancy vest.

“why, why did they make his final outfit without sleeves, it looks so…frumpy! It looks incomplete!” you grumbled to yourself…what? You could make fun of Harry’s outfit, you were his girlfriend!….for about three minutes.

Flopping to your side on the couch, a certain book caught your eye. “rise of the isle of the lost”, reaching out you grabbed it and flipped it to the last page, tracing the golden cursive lettering.

“when will this come true? It said I was needed to defeat a great evil. So why has it been so long!?” you chucked the book across the room, frustrated at not seeing Harry in so long.

You wanted to be with him! You wanted to go back!!

“kore!!” you screamed into the air “when!!! You said I was needed but it’s been more than a year!!! When when when!!”

Your eyes burned, and you clenched your teeth, dropping to the floor you felt your tears overflow.

“when do we get our happy ending?”

 

 

 

Static, yelping you turned to the TV, which had paused on Harry’s face and was now filling with static.

Your jaw dropped as the movie began to go backward, all the way to the beginning. It stopped, before fast-forwarding again, and stopping at a forest scene. And there stood mal, with her friends and the sea three.

And Celia held the ember in her hands,

She tossed it into the pot.

“no!”

But it didn’t react as it did in the exact same scene earlier, instead of it exploding into sparks. Fluorescent pink purple smoke came out of it.

And a woman appeared.

“kore” you whispered in awe.

She began to explain who she was and why she was there. As she spoke you scrambled around your home, grabbing and equipping your old gear.

Pausing at the cracked ruby necklace. You smiled as you carefully lifted it and clipped it around your neck.

“now” Kores goddess-like voice echoed from the TV. “I believe you are at in impasse~  you don’t know where to go, or what to do~ I know who can help~”

Glancing at the TV, you saw Harry’s face go from suspicious to full of hope.

“do yeh mean?” oh god you missed his voice, and his lips…and his everything. Oh, you just missed him!

Kore smiled at him and nodded. “yes, I do mean her, she knows the ins and outs of this world, and she will be of great help to defeat the evil.”

Uma seemed to catch on and a grin split on her face, smacking Gil’s shoulder excitedly, mal and her friends were extremely confused though.

“wait, hold up! Who says we need help!? We were doing just fine on our own-“

“Mal.” Uma and Harry growled, Harry continued on while Uma glared mal down “if yeh ruin this for meh, I will staple dead birds to yer limousine” Mals eyebrows raised at the odd threat.

You giggled, he was using one of your threats~! Awww~ and it was your favorite one because it wasn’t threatening as much as really fucking unnerving.

The image on the screen started to glow as a portal appeared in front of it, you smiled as you stepped forward, checking your bag and jacket making sure you had everything.

Gingerly putting your hand inside the portal, you felt yourself being dragged forward.

“here I come harry”

And you jumped through.

-end of the sneak peek of reprise – Harry Hook x reader-


End file.
